Naley Means Destiny
by love of escapism
Summary: What if Naley had different ages; nothing like before would have happened. With Haley being the new English teach in THH and Nathan they bad boy student who says fate doesn’t come into everything? Lemons.
1. First Day

**Hey guys :) This is my new Naley story ;) It's different from my other stories as Nathan and Haley don't know each other at all. Please review.**

**Summary – What if Naley had different ages; nothing like before would have happened. With Haley being the new English teach in THH and Nathan they bad boy student who says fate doesn't come into everything? Lemons.**

**Haley **** - She is 22. Lives with her best friend Lucas in their new apartment in Tree Hill. New English teacher and Tree Hill. She is single.**

**Nathan****- He is 18 and a senior at THH. He is a playboy and obviously the basketball star. He has recently found out he has a brother Lucas.**

**Lucas**** – He is 22 and lives with his best Friend Haley James. New basketball coach at THH. Recently found out he has a brother Nathan. Engaged to Brooke.**

**Anything else you want to know just ask ;)**

**Enjoyy ....**

**HPOV.**

Nervous.

This is exactly how I am feeling.

Today is my first day at Tree Hill High as the new English teacher. I am so scared I am going to suck! I mean yeah I have had experience and I was known as Tutor Girl at school by the one and only Brooke Davis soon to be Scott but still I feel that if I muck this up I can say goodbye to teaching.

I left my new room and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Hales."

"Luke you came in late last night. What happened?"

"Yeah I know, things kind of became complicated with meeting my dad and brother."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot! How did that go?"

"Well my dad, Dan is a complete ass. My brother Nathan is actually really cool, I feel sorry for him; Dan really pushes him hard with his basketball and they don't exactly seem to get on."

"Well that sucks, you knew Dan was going to be like that anyway I mean your mum told you."

"Yeah that's the other reason I was up so late; I was on the phone to her for ages."

"How are her and Keith?"

"Yeah great they miss us already."

"I miss them too." Karen and Keith were like a mum and dad to me. My parents left when I was pretty young to travel the world so I have always lived with the Scott's. When Luke found out about his father and brother a few months ago I really felt for him; he seemed completely lost. But of course the marvellous Brooke Davis helped him through it.

"So Hales you ready for our first day?" Lucas winked while making me a lunch.

"No it feels like High School all over again, at least we are doing it together though, don't laugh if I come hang out in your office at break." He laughed.

"You scared of all the students? They don't bite Haley."

"Shut up! They are going to be so scary!"

"Really think about it we are not that much older than them, maybe you can relate to them. Also I am sure my brother will be in one of your classes which is pretty cool; he will start coming around here a lot I think."

"That's great, Luke I am so glad that you and your brother are getting on; I was worried there would be some tension."

"Nah he is a really cool guy. Plus I will be his coach and he is an amazing player."

"Well that always helps."

"Yeah anyways we really better be off we can't be late and you have a whole classroom of students waiting for you."

"Don't remind me!"

Lucas and I set off out of our new apartment to the school. I like Tree Hill, at first when I found out this was where we were going I was a bit concerned as it is such a small town, but the few weeks I have been here I have really enjoyed myself, it's sort of therapeutic.

We arrived at the school and I suddenly felt the butterflies in my stomach turn into gigantic human eating moths. Like seriously why do I need to do this again? Because Haley there is a class full of students waiting to get taught. Great just great.

"Hales you have turned white." Luke couldn't stop laughing. " I really thought you were joking when you said you were scared."

"No seriously Luke I am scared."

"Hales you will be fine, I know you will. Come by and see me at lunch okay?"

"Yeah I may be there before that if I get freaked out and run." Luke laughed again walking away to his office.

I walked down to classroom I prepared yesterday; "MISS HALEY JAMES" was on the door and this suddenly made me feel like I was at home, it made me feel that for some reason I belonged somewhere.

I sat down at my desk and looked around the empty classroom, the clock was ticking down and I knew soon the students would arrive.

As the bell rang suddenly the class was becoming crowded. I looked down at my schedule to notice it was seniors first; maybe Luke's brother was in this class, I then scanned down the register to find Nathan Scott on the list. I wonder who he is?

I looked up to find everyone seated, there were whispers and I knew they were about me; the new teacher.

"Hello everyone I am Haley James your new English teacher. I hope over the next year I can help you all to succeed in school. I don't know any names yet so first I would like everyone to stand up say there name and tell me something about their selves."

"Miss James is it?" I looked up to see where the husky voice came from, my eyes were met with that of the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, his large blue eyes were hypnotizing, his muscular build and dark raven hair were enticing, I wonder how it would feel to run my hands through, no Haley stop he is a student. I recomposed myself.

"Yes you can call me Miss James."

"I was wondering once we tell you about ourselves can we then ask you a question?" I was taken off guard.

"Yeah sure I guess." He smiled at me then stood up.

"Okay well I am Nathan Scott and I am incredible at basketball, I love to party and I love girls." All the boys in the class laughed while all the girls blushed. I can't believe he is Luke's brother, he seems really arrogant, that's weird Luke said he was a nice guy.

"Can I ask you a question now Miss James?"

"Yeah sure."

"What age are you." I went to give him into trouble but he quickly but in.

"I don't mean it in a funny way it's just you look so young to be a teacher." I guess he is right.

"I am twenty-two." Everyone gasped. "Yeah yeah I know I am only four years older than you." Everyone seemed excited I was there teacher.

"That's cool all the rest of the teacher's in here are old bats." I looked to the girl who said that, I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing. My class seemed to be pretty cool.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now who is next?"

The next boy stood up to tell me about himself but I couldn't concentrate, instead my gaze shifted to the boy at the back who seemed to be looking straight at me with the same intensity in his eyes.

What have I got myself into? He can't be the reason I feel I belong .... can he?

**NPOV.**

Beautiful.

That is the only way I can describe the creature in front of me. I walked in the classroom this morning an there she was writing her name on the board.

Her long blonde hair fell down her back; she was wearing a black pencil skirt and dark pink blouse that hugged her curves perfectly, she was a vision and that was only from the back. She turned around and then I saw her face, her large doe brown eyes are her soft features.

It was if I was captured by her beauty and her smile as she looked up to see us all come in. If she was my teacher for the next year I swear I will never complain about English again. I turned to Tim who was eyeing her up and down.

"Damn Nate check out the new teach! She is a fine piece of ass wouldn't you just love to take her on her desk."

I punched Tim hard; it angered me that he was thinking that.

But then it hit me; my erection. The thought of her pressed against her desk while I was thrusting into her came into my head. Shit. I had to think of something quick; I started at Tim for about five minutes and slowly my erection went away.

I turned back round to Miss James, what is with her? It angered me slightly that she made me feel this way. I never get like this about anyone! But here she was so sexy so lovely and I was a goner.

Then she spoke and I knew I had to have her, how I was going to do it I have no idea but I was.

Her name is Haley, it sounds familiar but who knows.

She wanted us to stand up and say our names and say something about ourselves; she scrunched her ace in confusion as soon as I spoke which angered me as well so for some reason, I really don't know why I mentioned how much I love girls.

I guess I do, but well it's not girls it's sex. I have never loved a girl, I want to; I would never let anyone know that but really it's all I want, it's what I am looking for. I feel bored just using girls now.

I met my brother Luke last night, he is really decent, he was telling me about his fiancée and I found myself jealous, I want that too.

Miss James is only twenty-two; she is not much older than me I guess I could stand a chance.

Shut up Nathan you are just being so stupid she is your teacher, she will think now you are an arrogant prick who just uses girls and well she is so beautiful and too good for you.

Others went on to tell about themselves and that's when I noticed her staring back at me, it wasn't at a way a teacher looks at a pupil, she was looking at me as a woman would look at a man. My heart soared in thinking I may actually have a chance with this angel.

This year really is going to be good.

**Hope you liked first chapter so yeah this is going to be a forbidden teacher and student relationship with lots of lemons and Naley fluff but also a lot of drama ;)  
Please let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter – Naley private interaction and basketball practice for Nathan.**

**Review ;)**


	2. Failing

**I am really happy with the response I got for this story :) It seems many of you like the idea :D I have most of this story planned out and it will be pretty long so I hope you all enjoy, if anyone has any ideas or questions just review or send me a message, I am a friendly person and I don't bite ;) So yeah enjoy chapter 2 and review :D ( omg that rhymes!) **

**HPOV.**

Is it just me or is he still staring at me? I can't pull my eyes away it's as if there is a force pushing me towards him, everyone else in the class is reading Act1 of Romeo and Juliet and here I am sitting here staring at a student who also isn't doing his work!

I turned my head away pretending to look at some notes, I skimmed over the notice the principal gave me and there it was;

**Nathan Scott is failing and will need extra help if you are willing to assist?**

Assist? Damn right I will assist him! Shit Haley stop thinking things like that this is your new job! Think what would happen if I got involved with a student my career would definitely be over, but god those eyes I can't stop looking into them.

I knew I would have to keep him behind at the end of class, how am I going to react when we are alone?

I tried to preoccupy myself my looking through Romeo and Juliet, I then decided I should maybe ask my class what they know about it.

"Class I was wondering does anyone know the story of Romeo and Juliet? If so what are your thoughts on it?"

I saw Nathan's hand scoot up.

"Yes Mr. Scott" He smiled at me and I knew I was a goner.

"Well it's about these two teenagers who are from feuding families. They meet at a party and I guess you could say it was love at first sight, like they just saw the person and already they knew they could spend the rest of their life with them." Shit why was this sounding so familiar. I mean obviously I don't love him but there is definitely something there with him, something I have never had with anyone in my entire life. "They end up getting married and that is the catalyst to their death as, well they could have never been together." That also sounded familiar.

"Thank you Nathan that pretty much sums it up." I couldn't talk anymore to the class as I thought I was about to faint. "Finish reading." I looked to the clock five minutes left. I started to read over the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet and for the first time I could relate to them, this now maybe, just maybe, may actually be my favourite story ....

The bell suddenly ran when I was deep in thought.

"Okay class please can I have a summary of the first Act for tomorrow." They all groaned.

"I know homework is a bitch but it's going to get you to pass English! Also Nathan can you please wait behind?" He nodded.

The class began to empty quickly and I saw a tall red head talking to Nathan, obviously a girlfriend, how could I have thought he was single? Crap I mean even if he was it wouldn't matter, maybe ...

"Miss James?" I looked up to him and I almost stopped breathing, he was even more attractive when you were standing right next to him.

"Yes Mr Scott well it says here that you are failing English? I don't understand why you seem to have a pretty good insight into it and well you are really enthusiastic."

"Well I guess I just really suck at it." He sat on my desk so now he was only a few yards away. Is it getting really hot in here or is it just me?

"I don't believe that for a second! Nobody sucks at anything; look if you are really having trouble you can come to me for a study period?" His face lit up.

"Yeah that's great thanks so much Miss James. When will you want me to come?"

"Well when do you have a free period?" He showed me his timetable.

"Okay well yeah Wednesday and Thursday's last period is fine." He nodded again.

He started to walk out the room before he turned round.

"Miss James?"

"Yes Nathan?"

"Well maybe I will be much more enthusiastic about English now you are here." He smirked then walked out of the room.

I ran to the window trying to regain some air. Once I had calmed down I thought about what he just said; was he being nice because it was my first day or was he meaning it because he liked me? I hope it was the latter but I shouldn't, fuck why are things so messed up!

I mean I meet this guy who is what only four years younger than me! He is hot, sweet and seems really caring and well he seems interested in me and also may I add I think already I am falling for him. This is not right, this can't happen to soon.

You know what I might as well face it; I'm fucked!

**NPOV.**

"_Well maybe I will be much more enthusiastic about English now you are here." _What am I a girl?

She is going to think I am a complete and utter loser! How fucking stupid can I be? Plus how the hell am I going to be able to face her in class again tomorrow she will probably get me chucked out the school! No Nate shut up she won't it's clear she likes you.

I mean when I was telling her the summary for Romeo and Juliet I felt as if I was talking about her and I, I knew she knew it too with the way she was looking at me.

Her beautiful eyes were hypnotizing and she seemed really affected by my words. Fuck! This won't work out I mean I might just be thinking I see her do this, she is my teacher for fuck sake! But man she wasn't looking at me like she was my teacher.

Why couldn't I have been four years older? Or her four years younger? Why couldn't she just not be my bloody teacher? I know she must be something special, she has to be as I have never been affected this much by a girl in my life and believe me I have had many.

What if we are meant for each other? But because she is my teacher I need to hold back? What if we lose our chance for happiness.

Fuck I am so confused! I mean I don't even know her and I am talking about the future, she has seriously screwed me up with her gorgeous legs, and her sexy smile. But I guess what made me like her the most was the fact she didn't treat me like I was an idiot, she treated me as her equal even though I am so stupid.

Right I know what I need to do; just try and contain myself until the year is out, then on the last day I am going to ask her out! Yeah okay now I just need to stop thinking about her ... okay that is not going to happen!

"Hey Nathan?" Damn Rachael, this hoe really doesn't take a hint.

"What is it now? I already told you in class I am busy Saturday night."

"I know Nate, its fine I know you will come round sooner or later. But I was just wondering what Miss J was wanting?"

Why the hell would she want to know that?

"Just about me failing in class the usual." Rachael looked jealous and I couldn't understand why.

"She seems like a right bitch huh?" I curled my fists together in rage.

"No actually I thought she was really nice and a good teacher."

"Nate baby I think you are just saying that because you want in her pants." This angered me even more.

"You know what Rachael, life isn't just about sex and the way people look! People actually have feelings, maybe you should remember that." I shrugged her off leaving her dumbfounded.

I don't know why I let off at her I was just so mad.

I made my way to basketball practice; it should be pretty cool as it's with my brother. We all went into the lockers to get changed. If there is something I love most in the world it's this game, it is my ticket away from Dan.

I walked into the gym to see Lucas talking to Miss James, what the fuck? Please don't tell me they are together!

They were laughing as she smacked him on the arm walking over and picking up a basketball, what is she doing?

I walked over closer so I could hear what was being said.

"Okay Hales but you know if you miss it means you are paying for dinner." Dinner?

"Yeah Yeah Eugene whatever." With the way she was standing I knew she wasn't going to get it in.

"Miss James I think you need some help." I walked over to them both.

"Well...thank you Nathan." I stood behind her.

"You want to bend your legs like this." She copied my stance and her skirt became even tighter around her amazing legs and oh god her bum. I quickly looked away scared I would get caught by Lucas and he would beat my ass.

"Okay good, now hold the ball here." I showed her where to put the ball, I then noticed her legs has changed position. I softly grabbed her small waist putting her back in the proper position. God my hands were on fire.

"Now just shoot." I whispered in her ear. She did and she got it in the net. She jumped up giving me a high-five, not exactly the thank you I wanted but still it was enough, for now.

"Thanks Nathan you rock!" Her words affected me more than I was letting on.

"Anytime."

"Well well Lucas looks like you are buying dinner." I walked over to stand beside my brother.

"Yeah whatever Hales. Nice one Nate now I have to pay!" I laughed but all I wanted to know was what was going on with them.

Haley then walked over beside us with a massive grin on her face, it made me feel good that I put it there, from now on I only wanted to make her smile.

"So Haley I take it you have met Nathan?"

"Yeah he is in my English class." I turned to Luke.

"You two know each other?" Lucas put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah she is my wife." What the-

"Luke shut up! Stop freaking people out, no we are roommates and best friends." They were both laughing and I joined in; not because I found it funny but out of complete relief that they weren't together.

"Come on you know you want me James."

"Yeah in your dreams." They acted like brother and sister.

"Okay well I am off I have a meeting with the principal to see how the first day went, I expect dinner there when I get in Eugene."

"Haley please enough of the Eugene you are giving me a complex."

"Whatever loser, see you tomorrow Nathan, remember your summary notes tonight."

"Bye Miss James." Lucas then turned away.

"Also Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever need basketball help again I know exactly where I will come for it." She then winked at me and walked away, swaying her hips in the process.

Oh god I need a cold shower. I ran into the locker room deciding I would hide here until the bulge in my trousers went away.

God she is so sexy, okay that is not helping.

But really when I was holding her our bodies seemed like they fitted perfectly together.

All I want is to be with her more, her smell was intoxicating and her small sweet voice sent shivers through me.

Really today I am acting like a complete girl!

Tomorrow I will be sexy, smooth Nathan and Haley James won't know what has hit her!

**Enjoy? Excited for one on one tutoring? Wanting more Naley interaction? Then review :D**


	3. Connection

**Hey thanks so much for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes the idea of this story :) It will be pretty long and there will be lots of drama so keep reading ;)**

**Also I want to say sorry about all the swearing in the first two chapters I will cut down I promise :D**

**BTW LEMONS.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**HPOV.**

_His blue eyes were staring intently into mine; god why does he have such an effect on me? I mean I hardly know him but well it feels like we are connected as if nothing needs to be said._

"_Nathan, Luke could come home any minute."_

"_He won't, come on Haley." He began kissing down my neck softly with each kiss he was slowly breaking my walls; I know this was wrong but the truth is I don't care. The only thing I can truly concentrate on is his lips attacking my neck._

"_Nathan" I moaned in defeat, he now knew that I wanted him, that I welcomed him to my body._

_His strong hands made their way to my face; he cradled it looking down into my eyes again._

"_What am I going to do with you Haley?" I smiled softly._

"_Love me?"_

"_Always and Forever Hales, you know that." His lips then met mine in the most intense kiss of my life; his tongue delicately traced my bottom lip as he begged for entrance which I happily gave._

_His firm grip on my waist pushed me further into his body, instinctively my small hands made their way to the bottom of his top; I lifted it up over his perfect body and flung it to the side. I gazed down at his sculptured chest and sighed; softly running my fingers down it. His body was faultless; a body than many models would dream for._

"_You are staring Hales." Nathan chuckled._

_I looked down embarrassed; his fingers came to my chin pushing it up so I had to look into his eyes._

"_Don't be embarrassed, I would stare at you forever if I could." His words took away my mortification and instead I felt a large wave of lust._

_I threw my shirt over my head leaving me standing in my black lacy bra, Nathan's eyes turned darker with desire. His hands immediately caressed the skin on my stomach. One of them making its way up to my bra and skilfully unclipping it making it fall to the floor._

_Again he started kissing down my neck enjoying my constant moaning, he then came to my breast; taking my nipple his mouth and biting down gently causing a jolt of pleasure to rush through me. Kneeling down he kissed further down my stomach coming to the top of my jeans. Unbuttoning them he pulled them down along with my underwear._

_I was now completely naked in front of him and well instead of being nervous and worried about my body, I felt sexy and desirable; the way Nathan was looking at me took away all of my doubts. I pushed him back onto the bed straddling his waist, while I kissed down his chest I felt his erection pressing against my leg through his shorts._

_I started to grind above him and he groaned._

"_Haley"_

"_Yeah?" I grinded harder onto him._

"_Nothing absolutely nothing." I laughed loudly and then decided it was time for me to see all of him too._

_I pulled down his shorts and boxers to reveal his throbbing member and oh my god it was big!_

_I took it in my hands and slowly started to pleasure him._

"_Damn Haley I won't be able to hold much longer." I started to move my hand faster and he instantly grabbed onto my hand with and evil glint in his eye just as soon as I was about to ask what he was about to do he flipped us over so now he was hovering above me._

_His lips met mine and out tongues battled for dominance as he quickly thrust two fingers into my heat._

"_God Haley you are so wet." I moaned loudly as his fingers played tricks with my bundle of nerves._

"_Nathan please I need to feel you inside of me."_

_He then moved his fingers away from me and placed his manhood at my entrance. I waited in anticipation for what was about to happen, he kissed my nose softly and then-_

I woke up. You have got to be kidding me! I felt the back of my neck and as I thought I was dripping with sweat. I turned to my alarm clock; 2 am.

Great, just great! I just had the best dream of my life and well I had to wake up before the good part!

I need a shower! I quickly got out of bed and quietly snuck down the hall to the bathroom trying not to wake Lucas, he really will have a lot of questions if he sees me going for a shower at this time. Once I made it to the bathroom I locked the door and fell down against the wall; the cool tiles were doing wonders for my fever.

I undressed and turned the shower on as cool as it would go, stepping in I screamed; okay maybe not that cold. I turned the shower up till it was just the perfect temperature and I let the water wash away all of my worries.

The more I think about everything the more I realise how messed up this situation really is, I mean he is a student and well I have only been teaching for what a few days!

I can't believe I had a dream like that! What would people think of me? A teacher who is having sex dreams about her student, wait not just sex dreams but dreams that involve those three important words; words that shouldn't be used loosely and also shouldn't be used when you hardly even know the person!

I turned the shower off and jumped out just wanting to get back to my bed. I hope I didn't wake Luke; walking back down the hall I heard him snoring loudly and I chuckled softly. Walking back into my room I put on new pyjamas and lay down.

There is no way I am going to get to sleep now.

I decided to try and bore myself with thinking what I have to do in school today, wait today is Wednesday, that means it's my first tutoring session with Nathan.

Crap.

**NPOV.**

Haley James.

This is the name of the girl who has consumed my thoughts for the last few days. Lucas talked about her a lot at practice; I can see they mean a lot to each other. At first I was worried she was with him but well he told me about his fiancée; Brooke or something like that and I instantly relaxed. I also found out that she is not seeing anyone. I was content in knowing that I had a chance.

Nathan shut up she is your teacher! God I am so confused I mean I am going to try and last till the end of the year and then when I leave school I can finally ask her out, but just seeing her draws me even closer to her. I don't know if I am going to be able to hold out.

I guess I will find out in the next hour since I have tutoring with her now. Walking towards her classroom I noticed my palms were becoming sweaty and with each step I took my resolve was fading.

Opening her door and finding her bent over picking something off the floor I cracked. There is no way I can wait a whole year without kissing her, without putting my hands through her gorgeous hair and feeling her luscious lips against mine. I admit it I am weak, especially when it comes to girls names Haley James.

She still didn't realise I was in the classroom, I coughed loudly causing her to jump.

"Sorry Miss James." She looked down embarrassed as soon as she seen me, I wonder what that is about.

"No don't be silly Nathan, come in, have a seat here." She pointed to the seat across from her desk. Her eyes seemed fixated and like her I couldn't look away.

Shutting the door behind me I walked over to the seat across from her. She was still staring at me and I smirked causing her to go into a complete fluster; she started pretending to tidy her already clean desk. I wanted to laugh but it would only make her more uncomfortable and that is the last thing I want.

I sat down and my leg rubbed against hers under the desk, her face went red again and she softly rubbed the back of her neck, I loved that I could just touch her and she had this reaction to me. I mean I wonder what she would be like if we were having sex... crap why did I have to think about that? Again for about the hundredth time I had an erection just thinking about her.

Please don't tell me to stand up, please please please please, because well if she did she would see my manhood bulging against my jeans.

"So Nathan how are things? Luke says you are doing really well in practice!" Her voice, so soft, so gorgeous.

"Yeah things are okay I mean I love basketball but sometimes I wonder if I should just give it all up." God I didn't even mean to tell her that it just came out; I swear this woman is dangerous.

She looked at me concerned.

"Give it all up? Why is that Nathan?"

"It's nothing really."

"Is it Dan?" Obviously she knew about him, I mean Lucas was his son as well. I laughed.

"Yeah it doesn't really take a genius to work that out."

"Well you know that you are welcome to come over to our place whenever."

"Inviting me over Miss James?" Seriously I should just stop talking when I am with her, I mean one minute I am telling her all my secrets and then I am hitting on her.

She looked up at me, throwing me a sexy smile.

"Maybe I am." I coughed loudly choking on absolutely nothing.

She burst into laughter and for some reason I joined her.

"Yeah okay let's start again; thanks I will keep that in mind and to answer the other question, I do love basketball but I just can't take this pressure anymore from my dad, I just want to walk away sometimes hoping that he will leave me alone." She looked to me as if she understood, I knew she didn't judge me, I knew she cared.

"Nathan you can get out of basketball whenever you want, you know that? But do it for the right reasons, not because of your dad. You will live to regret it if you do." She smiled softly.

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"I am always right." She started laughing, she really was an angel.

"Yeah Miss I think you are."

"You know you make Lucas happy; he is happy he has a little brother."

"Well I am happy I have him, he really is great and well so are you." She looked away, I could tell she was effected by the sincerity of my words.

"Thanks Nathan, you are pretty great too." Is it just me or are we closer to each other?

I seemed to be moving my face nearer to hers and well she isn't moving actually she is moving towards me too. Her eyes were gazing into mine and I knew we were about to kiss. I slowly put my hand on her cheek rubbing it softly. Her breath hitched as our lips were centimetres apart, my head tilted slightly to the side and I was about to lean in when we heard a knock at the door.

We jumped apart and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Haley, Nathan." He walked over sitting on her desk. Haley had now stood up and started cleaning her board.

"Hey man." I nodded and began writing on the empty bit of paper.

"Hales I was just wondering if you heard anything about the new music teacher that was arriving?"

"No I didn't" Her voice was tense.

"Haley are you okay." I kept my head down writing a load of crap.

"Yeah I am fine Luke just tired; I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah don't I know Hales I heard the shower go on at two this morning, who where you dreaming of?" Luke started laughing and I noticed neither Haley nor I did.

Was it me she was dreaming about? I wish it was because god these last two nights she has filled mine.

"Very funny Luke I think you should mind your own business." He kept laughing and I noticed Haley had turned red again.

She then turned to me, "Well Nathan can you please write a summary tonight of Act 2?"

She was now acting completely professional.

"Yeah sure Miss." I started packing up; I couldn't possibly stay any longer with her and not kiss those lips.

"Okay see you tomorrow." She smiled and then continued cleaning her board. I nodded and walked out the room closing the door behind me.

What the hell just happened? One minute we were talking about basketball and then the next we were almost kissing; she must have wanted me too.

God what have I got myself into?

**Love it? Please review :D I want to know what everyone thinks :D**

**Love you all!**


	4. Thinking

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing :) I am glad most people are excited for where this story is going and let me say there will be lots of twists and turns so enjoy and please review so I know if you are enjoying it or if you are not lol.**

**Love you all for reading ;)**

**HPOV.**

How could I be so stupid? I let Nathan nearly kiss me! I let his warm hands caress my cheek! What the hell is up with me? Is it wrong I liked it? Is it wrong I want him to try it again? God I sound like a school girl who is all crushed on this boy. Well I guess I am all crushed out on him.

I mean the heart wants what is wants right? That is what my mum always used to say to me. But now I seem to be thinking that even if the heart wants something, if it is forbidden it can't have it. Which well sucks.

Lucas is still in my room rambling over something I have no interest in, well it's not that I have no interest in his squad it's just I can't get Nathan out of my head.

Why does he have to be still in school?

"Haley?"

"Oh sorry look I completely zoned out there."

"Tell me about it, hey are you and Nathan getting along okay because it looks like you two don't get on?"

"What you mean?" If he only knew it was the exact opposite.

"Well when I walked in there it looks like you two were arguing or something. I mean if you don't like him Hales just say, I know he comes across like a jerk but that is only because of Dan, he really is just a good guy."

"Lucas I don't think he is jerk. I like him he is a good student." Student. The thing that is stopping me running down the hall and finding Nathan.

He is my student. He is forbidden.

"Okay well good because I am going to invite him over soon, we really need to get to know each other."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't pressure him in basketball practice, I know he is the start player but I get the feeling he gets enough from Dan."

"I know Hales, thanks for looking out for him he needs people like you to help him." As Luke said those words I suddenly felt really guilty. He trusts me with his brother, he trusts me to help him. This just makes the situation even worse, I mean even if Nathan and I were together Luke wouldn't be happy. He wants what's best for him after having a hard life and well shacking up with his teacher isn't exactly great for him and he would definitely be excluded from the basketball team.

Everything about whatever is going on with us is doomed right from the start, I guess we are more like Romeo and Juliet than I first thought.

"Well Hales I am going to go see one of the boys, he is having trouble with his fade away. He thinks it's weak when really it's one of the most useful shots you can play."

"So you keep telling me Luke" I started laughing and he stuck out his tongue and made his way out my classroom.

I looked around and everywhere I saw Nathan. I couldn't get his face out of my head. The way his leg touched mine when he sat down shot a jolt of electricity through my entire body. I made it so obvious that he affected me with the way I was acting. I just can't keep my cool around him.

The way he told me all about Dan and his basketball just made me want to comfort him even more. I was drawn to him.

Is it me or is it really hot in this classroom? I needed to get out of this school. I just needed to think. Nathan has me all confused and believe me I am never confused about anything, I am Tutor Girl!

I decided I would go to the beach; I seem to be able to do my best thinking out there beside the sea. It's like a whole other world and it takes me away from everything that is going on.

I pulled up at the beach and I started to walk along it just taking in the fresh air, just clearing my head. I found it very therapeutic.

I found a spot I like and I sat down feeling the sand about my feet. It was such a lovely day but the beach wasn't crowded at all which I liked.

I let out a loud breath that I didn't even know I was holding. What am I going to do? I have only been here two days and already I am hung up on this guy. He is like none of the other people I have ever been interested in.

His blue eyes captured me as soon as I looked into them, his bad boy image that I have heard about all over school was just a mask. I know there is a vulnerable guy in there just wanting to be left alone. The pressure he is put under by everyone is unbelievable. I just want to take it away, please help me take it away.

"We are more alike that I first thought." The husky voice startled me and I turned round to see the man of my thoughts walk over and sit next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I do my best thinking out here and it looks like you were deep in thought yourself." He smiled at me then looked out towards the sea.

"Yeah I just needed to clear my head." I couldn't stop looking at him.

"I take it you are out here for the same reasons as me Miss James?"

"Call me Haley." What ? Call me Haley? Is there something wrong with me?

He turned towards me looking straight into my eyes, "Haley, beautiful Haley." I blushed at his words and he smiled softly.

"To answer your question I think I am out here for the same reason as you."

"Thank god, I was starting to think I was the only one out of the two of us that knew there was something going on."

"No believe me I know." I know.

"It's funny, you hear about it books and you see it in movies and well you think it's a load of bull but when I saw you in our class it hit me that it wasn't, that people can have a connection when they first see each other." There he was the vulnerable guy who just needed love, help.

"Nathan I feel it too but nothing can happen I am your teacher! If I could change that I would but I can't-"

"I know there is nothing we can do but I just wanted to check I wasn't the only one that was going crazy?" I laughed.

"No you are definitely not." He smirked towards me.

"So Hales who was that dream about that got you all hot and bothered last night?" I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Funny and also none of your business!" He laughed and brought his mouth to my ear, "Well that is a shame because I can tell you I have been having dreams about you all the time" he whispered softly in my ear. I shivered at his words as my dream from last night played over in my head.

His mouth was still at my ear and he kissed it softly I went to move away but I couldn't, I wanted him there and I couldn't deny it.

One of his hands made its way to my cheek the other rested on the small of my back.

This is wrong, so wrong but it feels so right. He kept kissing my ear moving down to my neck. I moaned at the impact. I must look like such an idiot I mean I am just sitting here!

I turned towards him and he stopped kissing my neck and inside looked deep into my eyes.

"Please don't deny me of this Haley; I can't stay away from you any longer."

There were hundreds of things I could have said there. I could have stopped whatever was about to happen, I could tell him he would just have to get used to staying away from me, I could have run away and stayed away from him. But I couldn't.

"I don't want you to stay away from me, I just, I just want you Nathan." He smiled softly and slowly started moving closer towards me. His eyes were never leaving mine as he leaned in. I titled my head to the side and closed my eyes waiting for what was about to happen.

I then felt his lips on mine; it was magic, better than I ever dreamed.

Our kiss wasn't rushed; it wasn't awkward it was just full of complete need and want for each other. We were both completely new to the feelings that we held for each other, none of us even thought it was possible. But we are joined, we are supposed to be. I didn't need him to tell me that as I knew, I mean what else would we be doing out here endangering everything we stand for?

His tongue licked along my bottom lip just begging for entrance which I granted, I moaned slightly at the feel of his tongue in my mouth. Out kiss because more heated as he slowly laid me down on the sand and hovered above me. His hands felt through my hair as mine felt the muscles on his back.

We both pulled away a few minutes later in attempt to gain our breaths back.

He laid his head against mine in defeat and I knew like me we were done trying to stay away from each other. We had both given into temptation and we were never coming back.

To say I know what I am doing is a lie.

I am scared about what is going to happen if anything.

But I do know I have strong feelings for him; the guy who is forbidden, the guy who I can't have but in some strange way I already do.

What have we got ourselves into?

**YEEEEEYYYYY!!!! They kissed :) I know it was short but I just needed the kiss to happen so I could start their relationship and all the drama so yeah :)  
Next chapter – What happens now? And who is moving in and a what now?**

**Review ;)**

**Also Pm me if you want to talk about anything :)**


	5. Forbidden Feelings

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you lovely people :) I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate you all taking your time out to review please keep it up!**

**HPOV**

"_...I can't stay away from you any longer" _ His confession changed everything, absolutely everything because the truth is however crazy it may seem is that we can't stay away from each other. The pull I feel towards him is magical it doesn't seem real but yet it is there.

I was overwhelmed by all of his soft touches and lovely words, it was like I was in a different world where nothing mattered. Where we both through caution to the wind and gave into what our hearts wanted.

But then it came back to me; my job as Nathan's teacher and I ran. I couldn't possibly start anything with him. As much as I want to I have to fight my feelings towards him. I also can't forget about Lucas, I know he would flip if he ever thought Nathan and I had any attachment. To say he is protective is an understatement!

It shouldn't be this hard to fight it I mean I have only known him a few days! Why couldn't he have just not came to the beach? Why couldn't he just be a few years older?

Actually I know why; because life is a bitch.

I know who I need; I dialled the familiar waiting to hear the happy voice.

"Tutor girl!"

"Brooke Davis." A smile immediately escaped onto my face.

"How are you Hales? It seems like ages since you and Luke left me!"

"Yeah it does, I am not so good to be honest I really need your help."

"Wow you sound depressed what's up?"

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Lucas okay?"

"Yeah of course girlie, hoe's over bro's what has happened?"

"Oh Brooke you have no idea how screwed up things are! I have only been teaching a few days and already I could lose my job!"

"Oh my god what did you do hit a student or something?"

"Not exactly more like kiss a student..." There was silence on the phone.

"Sorry you did a what to a who?"

"I kissed a student"

"Haley James! Where you drunk or high or something?"

"No I actually well I have feelings for him." Even though no one was with me I still hung my head in shame.

"You have feelings for him? Hales this is bad, like really bad. Who is he?" The question I didn't want her to ask.

"Okay now don't freak out"

"Haley you talking like that is freaking me out! Who the hell is it?"

"Nathan Scott"

"Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah"

"As in Lucas's brother Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah!"

"As in the dark haired hottie from the picture Lucas showed me"

"Yeah Brooke him! Nathan Scott! We kissed earlier today on the beach and it was such a perfect moment but it was so wrong!"

"Haley you know I am all for guys but this can't work out well for any of you, what are you going to do?"

"Look I know that Brooke okay! I know that nothing can happen but when I am with him I can't think clearly! It's like everything changes and I don't care about anything else! This can't be true I mean I have only known him a few days and yet he consumes most of my thoughts."

"I agree with you about how nothing can happen but I don't when you think it's too soon to like someone I mean Luke and I fell in love at first sight, it can just happen for people you know? The heart wants what it wants."

"Believe me I know but we just can't. He even said himself that it wouldn't work out but when he kissed me it was as if we didn't care."

"Okay Hales you need to try and stay away from him okay? I mean I know you are his teacher but try not to be alone with him."

"Brooke that is impossible! I give him one on one tutoring! He is Lucas's brother!"

"Well looks like you are going to have to try and be strong."

" I know it's just hard."

"Well Haley I can't tell you what to do but think about it; your job could be at risk. You have to decide what means more your job or him?"

"Thanks Brooke I really needed to tell someone and remember no telling Lucas!"

"Oh believe me if that day ever comes I am leaving that one up to you!"

"Fair enough so yeah how is work going?"

"Well..." Brooke began to speak but I couldn't concentrate on anything that she was talking about. Nathan's face stayed in my mind while I thought of a plan for tomorrow in class.

"_...I can't stay away from you any longer"_

**NPOV**

She ran away.

We kissed and it seemed for once that everything in my world wasn't as screwed up as I thought it was but then she ran away. I went to run after her but I couldn't move my legs, I was stuck to the spot and rejection pulsed through me.

It was clear she wanted this; whatever her and I were.

But now I have to face her in class; I can't show her that I was hurt by her running away, I can't show her how vulnerable I truly am.

I need to put on my mask, it's not so hard anymore I have been doing it most of my life to live up to the expectations of people around me. The only people lately I have felt close to are Luke and well Haley.

I walked into the class to see her standing again at the board, god why does she always have to look sexy as hell?

"Hey Nate" I turned round to see Rachael walking over to me.

"Hey Rach"

Haley was looking over at our interaction, time to show her I don't care. I took a strand of Rachael's hair putting it behind her ear.

"Mr Scott and Miss Gatina could you please take you seats"

"Sure Miss James" I sat down grapping Rachael making her sit on my legs. Everyone laughed and I could tell Haley was angry.

"Very funny could you please leave the PDA until you are outside my class and take separate seats."

"But Miss we were just getting comfy"

"Move now" Haley shouted and everyone stopped laughing and began taking down the notes from the board. Rachael got off me and sat on her own seat. I looked at Haley in the eye and instead of seeing what I wanted which was for her to be angry all I saw was that she was hurt.

Crap why do I always screw things up.

"Mr Scott did you bring the notes I asked you to do yesterday?" Uh oh I mean to do them but well I was thinking about Haley and our kiss and I completely forgot.

"Yeah well Miss I forgot to do it."

"Right well you can stay in after class today and do it instead."

"I can't I have practice"

"Well you can miss it today, if you do no work you don't play."

"Damn Ha-Miss James I am sorry but-"

"No buts you are staying to do the notes end of subject. Now class today we are going to-" She was getting me back. I don't blame her I always let me insecurities spoil everything.

I felt eyes on me and I turned to Rachael who was staring at me, I think she is trying to be sexy but she just looks stupid.

"Rachael can you please face the front and concentrate" Oh no Haley really is getting angry now. I mean I like the fact that maybe she is jealous but what I did was wrong.

I let my anger to her rejection take over me, no wonder I mess up everything in my life.

"Mr Scott can you please go and tell Coach Scott why you won't be at practice and then return immediately" I nodded smiling at her and in return I received a cold stare.

I walked out the class with my head down not wanting to meet her gaze again, to think only yesterday she looked lovingly towards me.

I punched one of the nearby lockers attempting to take out my anger, my anger at my own stupidity!

I made my way to Lucas's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I walked in to see him smiling back at me "Hey Nate, you do know practice isn't for five more minutes are you not in English?"

"Yeah about that well I can't come to practice today"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Well I forgot to do my English homework and Ha-Miss James wants me to stay and do it" Damn I keep nearly saying Haley. Lucas laughed.

"That is so like Haley! She must be angry at you or something? You know I wish you two would get on" If he only knew ...

"Yeah who knows but it was just to let you know"

"Right okay let's not make this a habit okay Nate?"

"Yeah sure"

"Look Nate how are things with Dan?"

"Worse than ever I don't know how much I can take"

"You know Nate if you ever want to just crash at mine just say the word"

"Thanks man"

"Also do you want to come over tonight for dinner and we could watch some games? Haley is cooking and it will be good to get away from Dan for a while." That would not be a good idea, but then again I could maybe get Haley to talk to me.

"Yeah sure thanks man, phone me when you want me round"

"Good now go do your homework slacker!"

"Shut up"

I walked back out as the bell rang. This will be a perfect opportunity for Haley to talk to me I means he probably won't when I go in now but later on she will have to in front of Luke.

I knocked on her door making my way inside. She didn't look up from her seat.

"Sit down Mr Scott and do what you were supposed to"

"Look Haley I-"

"It's Miss James to you take a seat" God she was pissed. She looked up from her table to my and again I saw the same hurt look that made me heart ache.

I took a seat at her desk and she fidgeted, I knew she meant take my normal seat but I need to be close to her.

"Now Nathan why didn't you do the homework?"

"You see I was going to but you consumed my thoughts all night as I was sitting wondering why the hell you ran away?" I couldn't not confront her about it.

She stood up and started scrubbing her board.

"I don' think we should discuss this here."

I stood up walking over to her " Well I think we should Haley" She didn't correct me and stared into my eyes, "I ran away because I am scared okay? This is not supposed to happen! I am your teacher and you are my student, It's forbidden!"

She leaned against the wall as my hands made there way to either side of her.

"Nobody needs to know Haley, no one" I was leaning in close to her.

"No what about you and Rachael" I smiled softly; so she was jealous.

"I just did it to annoy you okay? I mean I was so angry about you running off" She looked down I could she she was contemplating her next move.

"Nathan you should get back to work"

"Haley tell me you don't want me" I hated asking this of her but I needed to know. I f she wanted me to leave her alone I will but if not I will try my hardest to make things work out for us. These feelings I have for her are nothing like I have ever experienced before.

"Nathan I ..."

"Tell me you don't and I will leave you alone" I was looking desperate now and I knew if she sad she didn't want me I would break down.

She then looked up into my eyes, a tear slide down her cheek and I slowly wiped it away, "I want you Nathan, I want you so much" My heart swelled at her confession and I lifted her chin looking into her dark brown eyes.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that" She smiled as the tears continued down her face.

"Don't cry Hales"

"I can't help it I mean what are we going to do?"

"We can just keep us a secret until the year ends and then you are no longer my teacher, we can make this work Haley I know we can" She smiled at me again and I couldn't help myself.

I pushed her into the wall crashing my lips on hers sealing the deal. To be honest I don't know if this will work out but I sure as hell will try.

**Okay so next chapter is dinner with more Naley interaction of course ;)**

**Please review it means so much ;)**


	6. Naley Time

**Thanks so much everyone for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I love all the reviewers for my naley fanfics they are always so positive! Please keep it up. ( Also I have to say a big thanks to Saderia and Becca who reviewed, I couldn't reply to your reviews as you don't have an account and I just want to say I appreciate you both taking out the time to review :) )**

**Okay now for my rant on one tree hill because I am not happy these days! Hello Mark? Complete lack of Naley scenes what the hell? I need to keep watching my seasons 1-4 to remind me why this couple are so different from every other couple out there. I hate how Mark is just focusing on them as individuals I mean I feel as if they hardly see each other. It's not the naley we know and love! Only thing I can't wait for is the naley bathroom scene in Tric that looks hot and hopefully that will be the start of proper naley and season seven will bring them back! I mean I want them to act the age they are! They act like they are both fifty. They are still so young. Uh anyways I hope this makes up for the complete lack of naley scenes! Also guys check out my other naley story "Always and Fornever" ;)**

**NPOV**

"What are you smiling at?" I turned to Dan who was sitting staring at me as if I had gone mad. To most people I guess it would look like I have; sitting here with the biggest grin on my face and well it's all because of Haley. It would be wrong to say we are together because that would mean that we were exclusive and everyone would know. What we have is a secret relationship that I know is going to be heard to keep alive without people finding out but I also know I am going to try and keep us together for as long as it takes. She is worth it and she has made me feel recently that I am worth it too.

"Nathan I asked you a question?" I was knocked out of my daze again my Dan.

"Oh nothing just thinking of something that happened at school" Hopefully that would shut him up.

My phone started to ring which I was thankful for as Dan looked like he was about to attempt to start a conversation. I flipped it open not even noticing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate it's Lucas"

"Oh hey Luke" I noticed my dad's face cringe when I said his other son's name.

"Just to let you know man you should come over in like an hour. I will be home then and dinner should be ready"

"Okay thanks again"

"No bother Nate, see you later"

"Bye man" I shut my phone and to be honest I wish I hadn't answered in front of Dan, he will have a lot of questions.

"What was he phoning for? Asking why you are slacking at practice?"

"Slacking at practice? Whatever Dan and no he didn't phone for that, he phoned because I am going round for dinner"

"Excuse me?"

"I am going round for dinner; you know the thing where you eat food?"

"Very funny, I think it's safe to say if you don't succeed in basketball which with the way you are playing is very likely, you could be a comedian"

"Oh good one Dan, but I am still going around for dinner"

"No you're not we are going down to the gym, you are not in shape, and what will the scouts think?"

"I don't know but I think you are a pain in the ass, right I need to go now to Lucas's I will be home later" I started to walk out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Nathan get back here now"

"No" I ran out the front door and jumped into my car just wanting to escape Dan.

I started driving to Lucas's, I was an hour early but anything would be better than staying there with him. Actually this is a good idea I mean Lucas won't be in for an hour and I am sure Haley will be. We really need to work something out so that we can see each other.

I walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked, music was blaring from insides I listened and laughed to the fact that Haley was listening to the song "Starstrukk" by 30h!3.

I knocked the door and there was no answer. Damn she can't hear, she won't mind if I just come in will she? I opened the door softly attempting not to scare her. I then grew hard at the sight that I saw; Haley was in small, very very small black shorts than hugged her bum perfectly and showed off her shapely legs, I looked up her body to find her only in a bikini top; have I ever mentioned how much I love the sun?

Haley was dancing to the song, swinging her hips around making my erection twitch. She was cooking, dancing and singing. I coughed softly and she jumped turning round with a spoon in her hand.

I burst into laughter at the look on her face.

"Nathan you ass what the hell? I thought someone was here to murder me!"

"Sorry I just came a bit early from my house, Dan was being a dick."

"Well yeah make yourself and home, dinner won't be ready for a while and well I need to change" She looked down at what she was wearing and instantly turned red.

"Haley how the hell can you be embarrassed when you look like that?" I then raked my eyes over her amazing body once more. My erection wasn't going away and with her looking like this I don't think it will for a while. I looked up at Haley and noticed she was staring at the bulge in my trousers. I decided it was time to play with her.

"You checking me out Hales?" Her gaze instantly fell from me to the ground.

"No...I... why would I? Okay maybe" She laughed softly and looked at me in the eyes; hers were full of desire and I knew they reflected the look in mine.

I walked over to her as quickly as I could and backed her into the counter of the kitchen. She moaned quietly as my lips attached to hers in a hungry kiss. I couldn't get enough of her. My tongue traced the bottom of her lips begging for entrance into her beautiful mouth, she gave me access and I moaned at the feeling of her tongue against mine. I picked her up gently sitting her on top of the counter. Her small legs wrapped around my waist and my cock pressed into her centre.

Haley's hands gripped onto my hair as she tried to bring me closer towards her. God she really is amazing. I moved my hands down her body till I reached the back of her bikini, I undid the strap pulling it off her and letting her amazing breasts fall free. My mouth came away from hers and I kissed down her neck, her moaning became louder as I reached her pulse point and began sucking on it. Great I know her weakness.

"Oh Nathan" Her saying my name out of complete pleasure that I was giving her made me smirk. I love this.

I kept on my journey kissing down until I took her nipple in my mouth, I sucked on it gently then bit down causing her legs to buckle as she pushed against me. I gave the other breast the same attention and continued my journey down kissing Haley's toned stomach.

Haley grabbed my head bringing my lips towards hers again as she kissed me with even more passion than the time before.

"Haley I understand if you think we are taking this to fast" I looked into her eyes.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up" She crashed her lips back to mine and I laughed. Her hands came to the bottom of my top as she pulled it over my head. They then felt down my chest as they came to waistband of my shorts pulling them down. My cock was almost painful with how hard it was.

One of my hands then slid in her shorts and under her panties, I grazed my fingers along her folds and instantly my fingers were drenched. I then inserted two fingers into her tight wet heat, she moaned loudly into my mouth and I continued taunting her with my fingers.

"Oh god Nathan" Haley's small hands went to go down my boxers when her phone started ringing knocking us out of our paradise. Haley jumped off the counter and picked up her phone.

"Hey Luke" Cockblocker.

"Yeah Nathan just arrived actually. Yeah you will be home in five minutes okay dinner should be ready by then, see you" Oh crap five minutes.

"He is coming home soon we umm better get things cleaned up" Haley looked down almost embarrassed. I walked over lifting up her chin so she was looking into my eyes. I kissed her lips savouring the taste as when Luke arrived we would have to act strictly professional.

"We will continue this later Hales" I smirked towards her and she giggled.

"You know Nathan this may not be as bad an arrangement as I first thought" I smiled at the sincerity of her words as walked off to get ready picking up her clothes in the process.

Okay five minutes to get ready and make this erection disappear ... easy right?

**HPOV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Who knew he was so talented? I started trying to fan myself down with random papers that were lying around in my room. Nathan and I had just shared a very hot session and well now I just want more. He put so much thought into every touch and every kiss. This arrangement really could be good for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror standing with only my small shorts on. God I feel like a slut. I never let anyone do anything physical with me until we have at least been seeing each other for a while. But I guess everything is different with Nathan I mean our connection is so much stronger than anything I have ever seen before. It's as if I crave him to touch me. I can easily say now that he is worth everything. If we are just careful this could easily work out and well if Lucas notices that we get on for about a year he would find it very plausible that we could become a couple once he leaves school. Damn who knew Tree Hill was so exciting?

I began changing as I put on jeans and a strappy top. I threw my hair back in a messy bun and shoved on a pair of flip flops. I then made my way to the toilet quickly as I splashed some water on my face and neck in an attempt to cool me down. I think it's safe to say that being somewhere with Nathan and not being able to touch him is going to be a challenge!

I heard the door open and voices talking; Lucas must have arrived. God what if he didn't call and just came home? I think it would be safe to say that Nathan and I would have probably been having sex on the counter! Lucas said he was going to be an hour, what if that happens again? We really will have to be extra careful especially where Lucas is concerned. I couldn't possibly come in the way of the two brothers, they are really good for each other with the whole Dan situation and I am so glad that Lucas found him. They both need help and I think having each other is going to help them.

"Haley are you coming out anytime soon? We have a guest and I am hungry"

"Whatever Eugene I will be out in two minutes" I heard him mutter something about my comment as he walked away.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took one last breath before putting on my game face, the one that it going to have to be so easy for me to compose when Nathan and I are in company.

I walked the bathroom and down the hall to find Lucas and Nathan playing NBA live, Nathan looked so gorgeous as usual and I was wondering if it was possible I could run back to the bathroom and instead of just splashing water on my face I could have a cold shower.

"About time James, imagine leaving our guest out here by himself"

"Lucas he is your brother, not really a guest" They both laughed as Lucas realised how stupid he sounded.

"Okay fair enough. So guys how funny is this huh? Dinner with your teacher Nathan what would the pupils think." Lucas laughed but little did he know how wrong his statement was, it was more having a some sort of relationship with your teacher who you nearly took on the counter not fifteen minutes ago. Nathan then joined in laughing.

"Yeah Miss James what should I call you?" He winked at me and I knew he was enjoying himself.

"Just call me Haley, but at school you have to call me Miss James" Nathan nodded still smirking.

I sat in between the boys putting my legs over Lucas's legs. I noticed Nathan instantly froze, crap he obviously isn't aware of how close Lucas and I are.

"So Luke talked to Brooke lately?" I decided to comfort Nathan by mentioning Brooke, reminding him there was nothing but friendship between Lucas and I.

"I talked to her before I arrived, she said she will be visiting soon as she need some "Brucas time", and don't look at me like that Nate, it's her words not mine"

Nathan looked at Luke strangely; probably still wondering what the hell Brucas was.

"Right man think about it, my name is Lucas and hers is Brooke, that makes us Brucas" Nathan still looked confused.

"Man you really are stupid, think about it like your name is Nathan and ..... Haley's name is Haley obviously, so therefore you two would be Naley!" Naley. I like it.

"Naley" Nathan echoed Lucas's last word.

"Yeah Naley, well that is what Brooke would call you if you two were a couple" Lucas started laughing, obviously thinking the idea of Nathan and I together as hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Nathan looked angry, he obviously didn't like the idea of Lucas laughing at the idea of us together.

"Just thinking how you two would be the worst couple ever! Thank god you two are teacher and pupil and would never have a chance to go out! I mean no offense guys but it doesn't look like you two get on very well" Lucas seemed to find this really funny and Nathan and I just stared at him. He has no idea how stupid he looks right now. Also he has no idea how close I am to wiping that smile off his face. I turned to Nathan whose fists were clenched tight. I took my hand making sure Luke didn't see as I slowly opened his hand and intertwined our fingers. Almost instantly Nathan relaxed as Lucas kept on talking about Brooke.

"Right well I better serve dinner"

"What's for dinner anyway Hales?"

"Mac n Cheese" I smiled. Nathan burst into laughter. I turned towards him wondering what the hell he was laughing at.

""What is so funny?"

"Sorry Haley I just didn't know that children were coming over tonight"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mac n Cheese, I mean I haven't had it since I was well a child" Nathan and Lucas were both laughing now and I stood glaring at Nathan.

"Hey I will have you know that Mac n Cheese is food of the gods!" I started to walk away when I heard Nathan shout back at me.

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds" I laughed at his comment and started to serve dinner.

All night we sat joking and enjoying each other's company. I think it was fair to say we would be seeing a lot more of Nathan and I couldn't be happier about it. All the way through dinner Nathan and I would sneak glances at each other as his hand felt its way up and down my thigh.

Sitting watching a movie on the couch I noticed that Luke was out for the count.

"Right well I better be off, I have school tomorrow and I need to get some English homework done before my teacher kills me" I laughed at Nathan.

"Do you not like your English teacher I take it?"

"Well I do think she is as hot as hell and-" I swatted Nathan's arm.

"Shut up!" I pointed to Lucas and Nathan began laughing.

He stood up and walked his way over to the door, I followed him as we stepped outside shutting the door behind me.

"Well Hales I have to say I changed my mind about Mac n Cheese"

"I told you; food of the gods!"

"Yeah okay I wouldn't stretch it that far, if we are talking about heavenly food you need to taste prime rib"

"Yeah right!"

Nathan's face turned serious as he leaned into my kissing my lips softly.

"I had a great night Haley, I can tell this is the start of something special" I kissed him back replying to his comment.

"You know what else Hales? I can't wait for more Naley time" I laughed.

"Yeah me too. Right you better get going I don't want you late for my class tomorrow! You haven't met mean Miss James!"

"Damn I bet she is hot" I laughed as Nathan kissed me again.

"Night Hales"

"Night Nathan"

I watched as he walked away and into his car and blew me a kiss before driving away.

Yes this is the start of something special, this is the start of Naley.

**Enjoy?**

**Next chapter will be in class tomorrow and a big confrontation with Dan :)  
Please review :D**


	7. Unexpected

**I am sorry about the long update, I have had lots going on and have not had time to give fanfiction my full attention but I am now back and ready for action! Woohoo! Now thank you so much everyone for the lovely reviews I am glad you are all enjoying the story. Thanks also the Becca who doesn't have an account for reviewing it means a lot :) Now there is a MASSIVE twist in this chapter which I think most of you will love but it also changes a LOT for naley and I don't know how they are going to deal with it... well I do but you all don't haha. **

**Okay so I always seem to rant on this story and not Always and Fornever I have no idea why but hey. So I forgive Mark for the whole lack of naley as the last two episodes left me very very happy. The naley slutty wedding sex hello that was so hot, maybe could have been longer but hey least it was something! Now when Nathan said he got into the NBA I broke down into tears what a beautiful scene the two actors where phenomenal! I love Joy and James! I could go on and on but I am too excited for this chapter so enjoy and please please review to let me know what you think ;)**

**HPOV**

I kept replaying all of last night over and over in my head. Nathan and I had really hit it off. I mean what happened in the kitchen was amazing...I can't wait to find out what it will be like when we really get together. I scolded myself for thinking about that...again. I just couldn't get him out of my head. The effect he has on me is unbelievable and I have only known him a small amount of time! God people would think I am crazy! But he is so worth it, my heart melts anytime he is near I feel like a school girl again, not like a teacher. God teacher how could I even call myself one. I was breaking one of the main rules that there is; do not engage in any sort of relationship with your student. I think it was safe to say I was well engaged with Nathan. If the school found out I would be sacked for sure, but we have discussed it and they won't find out, not if we keep it low key and make sure we are always alone.

I was sitting now on my free period before Nathan's class, I don't know why but I was nervous, more nervous than the first time I even took the class. It was because so much has changed; Nathan and I were now properly together and well he has seen me practically naked. I have also seen most of him and I have to say I understand exactly why all the girls swoon around him; he really is so god damn sexy! But those girls better stay away now, not that I could do much about it. I am there teacher; a person they are supposed to look up to. Not someone who is actually sneaking around with someone their age.

I looked over my plan for the class again even though I knew exactly what I was doing, the butterflies just wouldn't go away and I wondered how on earth I was going to be able to keep this up for an entire year! I mean if this works out between Nathan and I, which I am sure it will we are only going to become closer and it will be harder to hide in front of the class. At least we can see each other on the periods I tutor him and sort everything out before the next class. I don't want to put him off his English, he is so smart but I just don't think he sees it. I guess he has his dad to thank for that, I hear he is a bit of a dick.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door, I was hoping it was Nathan but instead Lucas walked in.

"Miss James?" he smirked as he walked further into my classroom.

"What do you want Mr Scott? Shouldn't you be away teaching boys to put a ball through a hoop or something?" I laughed as he glared in my direction.

"Really funny Hales seriously, anyway about throwing a ball through a hoop which by the way is called basketball I was wondering if you wanted to come and see practice today after school? I forgot to ask you this morning about the boy in your class called Quentin?" I thought for a second and remembered the boy in my other senior class who caused so much trouble that he wasn't allowed to sit English anymore.

"Mr Fields?" I questioned making sure my assumption was correct.

"Yeah him well he needs help, I heard about him causing trouble in your class but please just come and watch him play and see for yourself that he is really trying, he wants to do well so bad but he puts up this front with people, you need to see how passionate he is, help him Hales please?" I thought about it, everyone deserves a second chance and I wouldn't want a boy to miss his dreams because of not being allowed to take English.

"Sure Lucas I will be there, I wanted to see how your players where getting on anyway"

"Thanks Hales, you should see Nathan he is doing great!" I am sure he is.

"Yeah he is?"

"Yeah, Hales I want to say thanks you know for everything with Nathan, I thought you two were not getting on but last you both really pulled through. I get it must be hard that he is your student and stuff but I really appreciate it. He isn't as bad as everyone thinks, I know he has a good heart." So do I, he has the best heart.

"I agree Luke, I like him he is a nice guy" Understatement of the century but he doesn't need to know that.

"Okay well I will see you later Miss James, have fun teaching English while I shoot a ball through a hoop" I groaned as he left my classroom laughing.

What would Lucas think about Nathan and I? I have a feeling he wouldn't take it too well. He is very protective over me and also he is very protective over Nathan now. His best friend and his long lost brother. Yeah he wouldn't like it at all. Lucas has never agreed with anyone I have went out with, there is always something wrong with them. I mean Nathan and Lucas are just building a relationship and if Lucas found out that we were sneaking around he would be incredibly hurt, we are both lying to him. We need to make sure he doesn't find out that way, no we will tell him when the time is right and maybe just maybe he will be okay about it, well minus the whole I am his teacher and it is remotely irresponsible and could cost me my job and my reputation thing but hey that is only a small thing right?

Who am I kidding I am in deep and I am in trouble. Love always comes at a price doesn't it?

I was broke out of my thoughts once more when there was a knock on my door, probably Lucas telling me there is someone else he wants me to look after. I looked at my clock seeing there was only five minutes till Nathan's class.

"Come in" The door opened and there stood Nathan, he looked even better today if that is possible. He smiled over to me shutting the door behind him.

"I have been thinking about you all night Hales" I blushed and smiled back at him.

"Really? That's funny because I couldn't get you out of my head either" Nathan smirked as he walked over to my desk taking his usual seat across from me.

"I missed you"

"You just saw me last night"

"I know but I still missed you" His hand came over to hold onto mine as he gave it a small squeeze.

"Nathan you do know that your class hasn't started yet? What are you doing here?"

"Well I got out of my other class early, said I needed to go to the bathroom and instead I came here to see my girlfriend, I wanted some quick naley time and a chance to do this" before I could even revel in his girlfriend comment he brought his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I moaned softly into his lips as images of what happened in the kitchen slipped into my mind.

He pulled away a minute later and I groaned.

"Sorry Hales but the bell is about to go and I better go to my seat, we wouldn't want anyone coming in and seeing us" I nodded, so much for me attempting to be careful. I was already failing miserably.

Nathan stood up and walked to his seat at the back of the room he sat down taking his stuff out of his bag. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, this really is going to be harder than I first thought. The bell rang and I was knocked out of my trance I looked again over my plan for the class; personal reactions on the story of Romeo and Juliet then watch the first half hour of the movie. That should be easy I won't have to talk much and the lights will be off for most of the class. The students were staring to fill the class but still Nathan's eyes were focused on me. I couldn't just sit there anymore or I would go crazy. I stood up and started clearing up my desk which was perfectly tidy. I then walked over to the board taking my time to rub off my writing from earlier on in the day. Once I was finished and sure that my whole class was in I turned around.

"Good day class I hope all is well?" Most of them groaned, last period of the day was always the hardest.

"I know last period huh? Most of you can't be bothered? Well I have a feeling you are all going to love me" I smiled towards them and a few of them looked more interested in the lesson already.

"We are doing something different today" Now I had most people's attention well apart from Tim who looked like he was already asleep beside Nathan.

"Is he sleeping?" I pointed to Tim and everyone turned towards him laughing.

"Yeah Miss James he is fast asleep" One of the boys laughed as people took pictures of him.

"Okay class settle down I know how we can wake him up" I picked up a ruler off my desk and walked along the aisle next to his table. I heard people gasp they probably thought I was going to hit him or something. All eyes were on me as I held the ruler in the air I then smacked it down on Tim's table he screamed at the sudden noise and fell off his chair. Yes he is definitely awake now. Tim scrambled about trying to get off the floor as the whole class were in stitches. I giggled softly winking at Nathan who was beside Tim and walked back to the front of the room.

"As I was saying I know last periods suck okay? But you don' need to fall asleep" I looked to Tim who was laughing and was now wide awake as was the rest of the class.

"We are going to watch a film"

"Die Hard?" Justin shouted out.

"Very funny no I can't be that cool, we are watching Romeo and Juliet" Most of the girls looked excited and most of the boys groaned.

"Oh sorry would you all rather do and essay?" I laughed they all looked much more interested now, all except Rachael Gatina who kept staring at Nathan damn she does this every lesson. Play it cool Haley.

"Miss Gatina the front of the class is this way and I am talking so I would appreciate if you would pay attention" Rachael huffed and turned away from Nathan who had visibly tensed maybe he thought I was angry at him or something, he really is so silly I couldn't be angry at him for her.

"Sorry Miss there is just such a lovely view at the back of the classroom" Some of the girls laughed and the boys cheered her on while a few patted Nathan on the back. Could this get any worse? Nathan stayed there not moving but staring straight at me, I really hope he doesn't think I am angry, he can't help it that Rachael is a slut.

"Well in that case could you please swap seats with Mr Scott that way your attention will be to the front of the classroom where it should be" I smiled towards her as she moaned.

"But all my friends are here" She looked at the girls sitting around her.

"Simple then stop facing the back of the classroom or move to the back"

"I think I will stay here Miss James" Rachael glared at me but at least I had put her in her place...for now.

"Thank you Miss Gatina" I had then everyone's attention now and I continued with telling them what we were going to do.

"Now before we put on the movie I want to know what some of you think about the play that you read, do you believe that Romeo and Juliet were really in love? Mr Smith would you care to answer first since you seem so interested in the subject?" I noticed him take a large gulp. No surprise he hasn't even read it.

"Well um I think it's lame" He seemed happy with his contribution.

"Lame? That is interesting what do you find lame about it?"

"Well I looked for it but it tells you nothing about Romeo getting laid!" I burst into laughter along with the rest of the class.

"That is also interesting, would you mind if I asked you to read over the play again and give me a better answer next week?" He nodded and I was thankful that was all he said, some of the things that come out of that boys mouth is weird.

"Moving on, Miss Gatina what do you think?"

"I think it is really stupid, they clearly just lusted after one another nobody falls in love that quick. I think Juliet just wanted to be with Romeo to go against her family and I think Romeo just wanted to have sex. If they hadn't of died their marriage would not have worked out"

"That is a valid point many argue that all that was between the couple was lust but others believe what they had was much much more. I have to say I believe that they really were in love with each other and they would have and did die for one another. I know some people are still undecided and I wonder how many of you will change your minds after we go into it more. I will put the film on now so get comfy but if any of you fall asleep my ruler is coming back out" I joked as many of the pupils started moving about so they could see the screen clearer.

I started the movie then turned the lights out and took a seat at the side of the classroom. Everyone seemed rather engrossed in the movie, all for the exception of Nathan who was still staring at me. I smiled towards him and he grinned back. Damn he is just so sexy. I noticed he took out his phone and began texting, was he texting me? If not should I give him into trouble? He then put his phone down and nodded to me. So he was texting me. I looked around the class and everyone was still too involved in the movie to notice what I was doing. I picked up my handbag and started searching for my phone, finding it at the bottom I flicked it open and noticed I had one new text from "Hotshot", that is what I called him in my phone, just in case anyone ever saw. I opened the message;

_Just wanted to let you know how beautiful you look._

_I can't keep my eyes off you like always._

_Fancy sneaking out into the cupboard ;)_

_Nate xoxox_

I looked up at him shaking my head and attempting not to laugh; he winked and was clearly waiting for my response. I started to text back to him.

_You don't look too bad yourself Mr ;)_

_Mmm I think no for the whole cupboard thing;_

_I actually want to keep my job._

_Now concentrate on the film, if you are a good boy_

_I will reward you later ;)_

_Hales xxxxxx_

I pressed send and nodded over to him while putting my phone away. I watched his eyes bulge out of his sockets as he grinned even more than before. Shaking his head he started watching the film, yes he is definitely getting a reward!

I continued to watch the film until the bell rang, turning the lights back on I said goodbye to my students. Nathan walked out with his friends and I knew he had basketball practice; I was excited to go watch him. I cleared up my classroom and began my journey to the gym. I made my way through the boy's locker room looking down the whole way as many of the students whistled. I should have waited another five minutes! I was so busy trying not to look at anyone I banged straight into something hard. Just as I was about to fall back two strong hands held onto my waist. I looked up to notice Nathan standing there shirtless. My mouth went dry as my eyes raked over his body but then I remembered where I was. I stood back and he let go of my waist.

"Thank you, sorry Mr Scott" I looked down again.

"My pleasure Miss James" He smirked as I walked pass him ignoring everyone around me. I must have looked so stupid!

I knocked on Luke's office door.

"Come in"

I opened the door walking in.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Hales, I was wondering why there was shouting in the locker room, take it they were all getting changed?" Lucas was laughing and as before I was bright red.

"Shut up Lucas that was embarrassing!"

"I am sure it was, now you ready to watch me work James?"

"Of course Eugene"

"Hey I would appreciate if you didn't mention my middle name in front of my team... I want them to have some respect for me" I laughed as we walked out to the gym.

His team were already doing suicides and my gaze fixed on Nathan, he was faster than the rest as he worked away.

"Okay guys bring it in" As the team surrounded Lucas most eyes were on me and I felt oddly uncomfortable.

"Well Well if it isn't Miss H James, I knew you couldn't keep away from me" I looked at Quentin who was as cocky as ever. I noticed Nathan's fists were clenched as he glared at Q.

"Enough of that Q, Miss James is here to watch you all play and she is here to give you a second chance as you won't get in anywhere if you don't get a grade in English" Q looked down.

"Mr Fields I want you to let me know what free periods you have and we are going to make a timetable and get you to pass English"

"Free periods? So it will just be me and you?" I laughed taking the book out from my bag.

"No no it will me you, Romeo, Juliet and I so take it or leave it?" He looked around at the team who didn't seem to be interested in what was happening well all apart from Nathan who was still glaring towards him.

"Okay I will take it. Now coach Scott you didn't tell us that you and Miss Jams had a thing going on"

"No no she is my best friend" Nathan looked satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah if that is your story" Q began to walk away when I saw Nathan say something to him then push him. God no! They began fighting and Lucas started blowing his whistle telling them to break apart. But they didn't, we both ran over as Lucas grabbed Nathan off him and I attempted to push Q back.

"What the hell guys!" Lucas was furious.

"What is your problem Nate?" Q shouted towards him. Nathan didn't answer and just looked down. I wasn't sure what happened but I have a feeling it was something to do with the way that Q was talking to me.

"Right you are both going home no practice for you today!"

"What? Coach Scott we were just playing around" Q replied.

"No I will not have fighting on my team!" Nathan still had his head down.

We then heard someone clapping, I looked to find the source and there was none other than Dan Scott sanding at the door, I had never really seen him in person but he looked even more evil than in the photos.

"Nice one son, or should I say sons?" He laughed and Nathan and Lucas both looked angry.

"Dan we are not doing this here" Nathan gritted his teeth towards him.

"Okay well would you care to join me outside? I want to talk to you" He then looked at Lucas, "You too, just for a minute" They both nodded.

"Everyone practice free throws I will be back" The team started running around again.

"Haley can you come out with us too? Dan won't start anything if he is with company" I smiled weakly towards Lucas and followed him and Nathan outside to where Dan was standing. Both of them walked to the end of the corridor with me trailing behind, to say I was scared was an understatement and it wasn't even me he was angry at. His eyes fixed on me as I walked towards them.

"I don't believe I asked to talk to you" His cold gaze stayed on me.

"I um well I" God Haley say something!

"I asked her to come" Thank you Lucas.

"What is your name?"

"Haley James" I muttered.

"Speak up I can't hear you" I knew he heard me and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of repeating it again.

"You heard her find Dan her name is Haley James" Nathan gritted though his teeth. Lucas was a bit taken a back but went on to glare at Dan.

"Oh well sorry Hades I see you have both of these boys protecting you may I ask what you are to them? I mean Nathan has never mentioned you" I didn't expect him too...

"I am Nathan's English teacher and I am Lucas's roommate and best friend" Also Nathan's girlfriend but I think I will leave that part out. I ignored the fact that he called me Hades and continued to look at the floor.

"So really you are of no importance here?" I still kept my head down not wanting to look into his eyes, I have a feeling I would run away.

"Do you want to shut the hell up Dan, Lucas asked her to come so stop taking this out on her you wanted to talk to us so talk?" Nathan was raging but I still smiled towards him for defending me, he smiled back then went back to waiting for Dan to answer.

"I just want to know what the hell you were fighting with that boy for? Do you want your career to be over? I mean I know you play isn't exactly good right now but come on grow up son you need to work more and stop fighting and Lucas what do you think you are doing taking him out of practice? Just because you have became couch doesn't mean you rule." What a jerk! Lucas looked angry but Nathan I have never seen him so angry or so sad.

"Dan get out of here! Luke is the coach now which means he does rule! HE has been doing an amazing job and will definitely get us to the play-offs! I was wrong to fight that guy okay but he is an ass just like you! How can you say my game is off? I am a better player than you will ever be and you know it" If Nathan only knew how much I wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him right now he would be over in a second.

"Nathan we need to work out more, I know you are upset about how bad you are playing but we can fix it, we will jog every morning early okay? We will-"

"No Dan we won't, do you not remember what happened last time you pushed me too far?"

"I don't want to talk about that Nathan you were just a stupid boy then! In fact you are a stupid boy now too! You head is so full of unimportant things, you should be focusing on your game but instead you are out till all times partying and hanging out with you new best friend" Dan motioned towards Lucas.

"Of course you wouldn't want to talk about the fact I took drugs to measure up to your standards! I nearly died for you Dan...and my head is full of important things stuff you wouldn't even be interested in. So what if I am getting on with my brother? You know he got it easy not having you for a dad!" I don't think Nathan was angry now; the hurt that Dan had caused him was evident in his voice. I can't believe he took drugs? I mean yeah I knew that Dan was bad from what Luke told me but he is dangerous! Next thing I knew Lucas had Dan up against the wall.

"He took drugs for you? What the hell is wrong with you? You know what that's it! I am fed up with you ruining everyone's life...Nathan do you want to move in with Haley and I?" I nearly fainted when I heard Lucas ask. He let Dan down from the wall and walked over to where Nathan and I were standing.

"You wouldn't mind Hales would you?" Hell no!

"No not at all" I smiled towards Nathan who looked shocked beyond belief.

"Come live with us bro, get away from him before its too late" Nathan looked to Dan then to me then Lucas. He smiled the most beautiful I have ever seen in my whole life and he hugged Lucas, his hand motioned for me to come over too and I joined in the hug. This was his answer; we would all be living together.

"What is this?" We broke apart and looked at a furious Dan.

"It's not that hard Dan I am moving out and going to live with them and there is nothing you can do to stop me or a few things about you would come out and you wouldn't want that would you?" Nathan smirked as he began walking away from Dan and back to the gym. I followed as did Luke leaving Dan standing there with what could have been...

"Nathan are you sure you are okay about this? I just don't want him to hurt you anymore and you are my brother so this is what we do" Luke smiled at Nathan.

"No man thank you so much I really appreciate it I don't think I could have handled Dan any longer"

"Okay well you can move in today if you want? Remember you are not at practice today so you can go get your stuff now? Haley will help you" I nodded toward Luke letting him know that it was okay.

"Okay well thanks I guess I will see you at home" We all laughed as I waved goodbye to Lucas and Nathan and I left the gym.

"Well let's get you moved in roomie" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I hope you are okay with this Hales?"

"I am very okay with it and it makes things a lot easier"

"Yeah it does, look I'm sorry you had to see that with Dan, I don't stick up to him much but with you there I feel like I am capable of anything" I looked making sure no one was there as I stood on my tip toes and planted a soft kiss on Nathan's lips.

"You are capable of anything and I will always be there at your side"

"I'm so happy I met you Haley"

"I'm happy I met you too"

"This is good isn't it? Me moving in?"

"It's really great"

It is really great and hopefully it will be good for our relationship I mean we will be together every day and alone a lot...yes this is definitely for the best.

**Okay so Nathan is moving in!!! Exciting huh? This is going to cause a lot of drama though so be prepared!!! Also just to point out I love Q and as it says in this chapter he does have a heart which he will show later on in the story! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait on the update of this chapter, I would have updated sooner but I was determined to get mother naley story chapter out first so hey what can I do? :) I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has supported this story! I am so happy at the response it gets and I would love if everyone kept that up by reviewing ;) You are all the best readers and I can't believe it's nearly a hundred reviews :O Anyway please enjoy the chapter, there is quite a lot of swearing..... so be prepared :)**

**Also to people who reviewed but don't have accounts:**

**Madi: Thank you so much for the review, I am so glad that you like it! x**

**Jennifer Lynn: Wow I am blown away by your kind words, thank you so so much! For that this chapter is dedicated to you! I am so happy you don't think it's trashy and I'm happy I got you into fanfic again! I hope you like the update! If you would really like I would do one like this with other character's, just let me know :) Thank you again! X**

**Becca: Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you liked the naley! x**

**NPOV**

Moving in? When I heard Lucas ask me to move in I couldn't believe it. Hell yeah I wanted to move in! I mean get away from Dan and live in the same house as Haley? Who the fuck wouldn't want to? Another plus is that I will get to know my brother better; Lucas has turned into a great friend and has saved me from Dan. I looked around my empty room, expecting to feel sad that I was moving out of the place that held so many memories for me but instead I smiled, I was getting away from the bad memories and I was now on the road to making new memories, with Haley. I looked out my window for the last time and was too busy thinking about Haley to hear someone come in. Two small arms hugged round my body and instead of jumping away I held her hands in mine, I knew it was Haley, I could smell her beautiful fragrance and I leaned into her hold.

"Come on babe, it's time to go home" She whispered softly to me.

"Home, I like the sound of that Hales" I kissed her beautiful lips and took her hand in mine leaving my old room and old life behind.

Holding Haley's hand in mine made me feel stronger, just knowing that she is there for me makes me feel as though I can do anything. I mean even though we have all this shit against us we still have each other and that is definitely better than anything. We walked hand in hand out of my house and down to my car.

I started driving then looked over to Haley who was fidgeting with her pinkie ring, I knew there was something wrong.

"Haley baby what you thinking about?" She looked towards me.

"Nothing" She answered thinking that would be the end of the conversation.

"Don't lie you have that look on your face"

"What look?" She asked.

"The look that you want to tell me something but you don't really want to tell me" I laughed.

"No I don't, and you shouldn't know that look yet!" She pointed at me.

"Hales come on just tell me"

"Well Nate, I'm just wondering how this is going to work now? In some ways it will make it a lot easier but I have been thinking and it really also complicates everything! I mean we have to be extra careful with Lucas around, we also need to keep our home relationship at home, in class I can't have us talking about different things going on in the house, it just clouds my mind and we really need to establish between the two places. If we want this to work, and believe me I know that I do, we need to be really really careful!" I looked over to her still ranting away and I smiled.

"Well that is a lot of information from someone who had nothing on their mind" I laughed.

"Look Hales, I want this to work too, you know I do. I understand we will need to be careful around the house and I know the same rules apply in school, we can make this work though, I know we can. This is good for us babe, we will have lots of alone time and not have to sneak around outside while doing so, we have a much less chance of being caught, think about it." I noticed her contemplating but I knew that I was right.

"I guess so, I just don't want to ruin this you know?"

"I know, neither do I. I really like you Hales, I'm falling for you so hard, this is so new to me and I know there are areas I could improve on but I want you to know I've never been happier" I told her honestly.

"Pull the car over where no one can see us Nathan" I was taken aback by the dominance in her voice. I turned towards her and nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted. My cock began to harden and I tried to ignore it and focus on driving to a secluded place.

"You know Nathan when you open up and tell me how you feel it's really really sexy, also after being interrupted the other night I was thinking we could finish where we left off" She said and sexily bit her lip with her teeth. I groaned out loud not able to hold it in, I needed her so bad. She had consumed my thoughts for days and all I wanted was her....

Nathan come on focus! I need to find a secluded place before I stop in the middle of the street and take her with everyone watching. I suddenly jumped when I felt her small hand on the bulge in my trousers, uh oh.

"Mmmmm Nathan you better hurry up and find somewhere...." Haley then began opening my trousers.

"Haley...I...oh god, Haley wait...no keep going" She was now getting me off while I was driving, this is so hot. I quickly looked down and became even more turned on as I watched her hand pump my cock up and down. Fuck, she really is a goddess.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the lane leading into the woods; perfect. I quickly turned the car around and started to speed down the lane, I couldn't get there fast enough! I kept looking around trying to find an opening where I could go further into the woods, but it was very hard concentrating with Haley getting me off.

"I was going to wait until we were in a more secluded place but I just can't help myself" I looked at Haley and was about to ask what she meant until she lowered her head to my cock and began sucking me off.

"Fuck Haley!" I closed my eyes taking in the feeling of her hot wet mouth around me, licking and sucking.... no Nathan find somewhere first!

I opened my eyes and drove even faster, groaning all the way until I found an old track leading further into the woods, I drove down it and parked the car leaning my head on the steering wheel; finally!"

Haley was still sucking away and my hands now grabbed onto her hair.

"God Haley....fuck" I groaned.

"You really need to stop, we haven't even begun babe!" I pulled her head up and she licked her lips and smiled at me.

"Who knew you were so good at driving while getting a blowjob... and people say that men can't multitask" She laughed and went to sit back down on her seat. But before she could move away I grabbed her arm.

"You Miss James are a naughty woman." Her eyes were full of desire and I knew they mirrored my own.

"Honey, you have no idea of how really naughty I can be" She whispered in my ear and I snapped.

I crushed her lips to mine as my arms encircled her waist pulling her onto me. I then found the lever for the chair in my jeep and pulled it making the seat fall back. I smirked as she squealed from surprise at the chair moving. Her legs were on either side of me as her centre rubbed against my erection. I grunted as she began to grind onto me. My girl really is amazing. My hands felt their way down her body, through her silky hair and down her back till they rested on her bum. I pinched it softly making her wriggle above me. My lips moved down her neck and she moaned loudly. My hands then moved to the bottom of her top as I threw it over her head and onto the seat next to me. I then felt her sift skin taking my time to caress her stomach. My lips moved further down as I unclasped her bra and began sucking on her hard nipples.

"Aww Nathan" She moaned and began her grinding again. I lift my hips up to meet her and grunted at the friction.

"You don't know how sexy you are Hales, you have no idea how much I want you"

"I have an idea" She answered as she grabbed my cock. I laughed and pulled her skirt up to her waist. I needed her now. All that was between me and her sweet pussy was her panties, her small sexy panties... passion over took me as my hands gripped onto them and ripped them from her body. I held the piece of material in my hand and put it in my pocket. She looked shocked as she watched me and I laughed.

"Just as a reminder" I winked at her and she giggled.

Her lips attacked mine again as she pulled my jeans down further so they weren't in the way. I quickly threw my top over my head as I wanted to feel her naked chest against mine. We began kissing again as my fingers softly grazed over her inner thigh, she shuddered in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Let's see if you are ready for me baby..." My fingers then felt along her centre and they were instantly drenched, "Fuck Haley, you're so fucking wet....." I inserted two fingers into her wet heat and she moaned loudly. Yes she was definitely ready.

"Fuck Haley I don't have a condom!" How could I be so fucking stupid!

"I'm on the pill you dork!" She laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck, because I would definitely not be able to just walk away!"

"You know Nathan from the first day I saw you I wanted this, I wanted your heart which you gave me and I wanted your body..." She looked down embarrassed at her confession.

"Haley, you have my heart and I know I have yours and if we are being honest here the first day I saw you I imagined fucking you on your desk" I laughed thinking back.

"Oh did you know? How about fucking me in your car?" She winked and I nodded.

I pressed my cock into her entrance and she slowly slid down as I fully entered her. Oh fuck she feels amazing, so wet, so fucking tight.

Neither of us moved as we revelled in the feeling of being joined as one. She looked into my eyes and I noticed a small tear, my thumb wiped it away.

"What's wrong Hales?" I asked concerned I was hurting her.

"Nothing it's just I'm so lucky to have you and I'm just so happy we are finally together" She began laughing and I smiled. She really is just perfection.

She kissed me softly on the lips and began moving her hips up and down. She was moving at an incredibly torturing pace and I couldn't take it. I grabbed onto her hips and began pounding into her. I pulled her right up until only the tip of me was in her then slammed her back down. We were both moaning loudly and this was unarguably the best feeling ever. We met each other with every thrust and neither one of us was in control, we were truly joined as one and it was fucking amazing.

"Fuck Hales, you don't know how amazingly good you feel....uhhhhhh"

"Nathan...I.....I'm sooooo close, please harder, please" She begged me and all I could do was comply. I quickened my pace and with each thrust pushed deep into her. I was unbelievably close too. I moved my hand down between us and started rubbing her clit with my thumb softly, I suddenly felt her walls contract around me as her orgasm over took her. With one last thrust into her I joined her as I spilled my load into her.

Our ragged breathing was the only thing that we could hear. The windows were steamy and we were both dripping with sweat, damn that was hot.

"Nathan that was amazing" She threw her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head softly.

"It was amazing Hales, fucking immense! Who knew you could be such a vixen?" I laughed and she snuggled her head more into my cheat.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed? Haley it was so hot!" I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"I just couldn't help it, you were just sitting there looking so sexy and something inside me snapped" She laughed.

"Well I will try and look sexy more often" I winked.

"Okay hotshot, we better get home now, Lucas will be wondering where his new roommate is"

I nodded as I pulled out of Haley and we started getting ready. I laughed when she began looking for her underwear then realised I ripped them off her and her cheeks became a lovely rose colour.

Once we were fully dressed I started driving to my new home, the smile on my face was evident and I knew it would be for days. I was on cloud nine!

We grabbed the last of my bags and brought them into the house, Lucas was still getting things sorted in my room.

"Guys what took you so long?" Lucas asked.

Well we stopped for a quick fuck on the way.....

"I couldn't find one of my bags" I answered. I didn't like lying to him and I knew Haley hated it but we had too.

"Well buddy, Haley and I will let you get settled in okay? Dinner will be in about an hour or something and if you need anything just ask"

"Thanks bro" I smiled.

Lucas and Haley walked out and I sat on my new bed.

Home Sweet Home.

**Hot or what? Lol Nah I really enjoyed writing this chapter and there is going to be a lot of drama now, we will be seeing more of naley in class and naley at home and how the people around them affect everything :) Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! X**


	9. Sneaking Around

_**Hello my lovely readers, here I am with another chapter, I have posted this before "Always and Fornever" because I really just wanted to get this chapter out! Now I have to say I love everyone of you that reviewed, it really means so much but I am pretty gutted about the amount of people who have looked at my new story "brothers", please please can you give it a look and just let me know what you think about it? It really would mean so much! **_

_**Madi – Thanks so much for the lovely review, I am so glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please review this chapter and let me know how you are enjoying the story! **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Haley's Pov**

**2.00am**

I can't sleep; I don't think I ever will when I think about it. Knowing Nathan is just across the hall from me makes the butterflies flutter in my stomach. Just thinking that we are both lying here, in the dark, with just a wall between us...but then when I think about it even more, Lucas is also lying here in the dark, on the other side of the wall; he would definitely hear if Nathan came in.

Two restless nights, two long restless nights.

Yesterday Nathan moved the rest of his stuff in after our little fuck in the car, and my god that boy can give it. Every since we had sex all I think about is doing it again....I mean today at breakfast time when Nathan walked out in only his boxers I thought I was going to have to run to my room to stop myself from jumping him, I swear there has never been anything hotter than Nathan just out of bed....

But of course Lucas was there and all I could do was nod towards Nathan and start making breakfast. You know I thought that Nathan living here would be easy and we could sneak around but so far it has not been that way at all. I bet you all think I'm desperate, only two days and I am acting like a horny teenager. I really wish I could help it but I can't! I mean I thought that the breakfast thing was bad, well that was until lunch when Nathan was in the shower and I personally think deliberately, left the door ajar, let's just say I got an eyeful and I was so close to opening the door and jumping in. But then was until Lucas came walking down the hall and I ran away back to my room. Not easy times I tell you!

Furthermore this is not helping my work, I have to teach tomorrow but I am lying here wide awake, thinking about the boy that is going to be in one of my classes tomorrow. I didn't think that I would fall for Nathan this hard; when Lucas first told me about him and when I heard about his reputation at the school I thought he would be a complete ass. But boy, as usual I was wrong; there is nothing bad about him. He finally makes me happy after years of being very much alone. He is something different, most of the time I try to forget he is my student. But now in the silent of the night the fact that what we are doing is wrong is creeping upon me. Making me feel dirty and stupid, this is not Nathan's fault though, this is my fault. I started to toss and turn in my bed worrying more and more about what tomorrow and the day after that may bring, what is my future? Is it with Nathan? I hope to god it is, but so many things could go wrong, so many things could happen and so much could change.

Deciding that I clearly wasn't going to get much sleep tonight I got up slipping my slippers onto my cold feet, I think I will make myself some tea, take my mind of everything that is going on. I quietly opened my bedroom door, trying not to wake anyone in the house. I hated the dark, looking around the large hallway I actually felt scared, the way so many shadows and noises were deceiving made me feel more alone than ever. I tiptoed my way into the kitchen to find that the fridge was already open and a tall figure was beside it. I knew straight away that it was Nathan, looking down his muscular back until I came to his boxers, yes it was definitely him. He hasn't heard me yet and I wonder wither I should just go back to my room, what good could come of this? But as usual, my head is telling me something but my heart is telling me something completely different. It is as if my body has its own mind and I glide quickly over to him as I put my arms around his waist, he jumps quickly then realises it's me and falls into my touch. All thoughts before about being scared and alone completely vanished as soon as he turned around and hugged me back. His warm hands came around my waist as he caressed the small of my back. His head fell on my shoulder as I heard him take a deep breath, as if he was trying his hardest to keep my smell on him. I shuddered softly as the fridge door was still open and the room was starting to become colder.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan whispered, the last thing we would want is for Lucas to hear us.

"I'm just a bit cold, what are you making? And why are you up at this time?" I asked still holding onto him as if my life depended on it.

He shut the door, sensing it was the reason why I was cold, " Nothing, I was just getting a drink and I could as you the same question beautiful, why are you up at this time?" Nathan took my hand as we walked over to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I couldn't sleep at all, I didn't sleep last night either, something about you being so close yet so far....." I mumbled.

"Yes, me too. You know that all I want to do is just come in and lie with you in my arms?" He murmured in my ear as his hands played with my hair.

"I wish we could, but life is never easy for us is it?" I answered bitterly.

"I know baby, there is nothing we can except just wait it out, we will be together properly soon enough and have nothing to hide."

"I know Nathan I just find it hard, not being able to just walk up to you when I want and well jump on you" I laughed as did he, realising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that right Miss James?" He moved his mouth to my neck as he kissed it softly, then again and then a third time as I moaned softly, my hand flying up to my mouth as soon as the noise escaped from my mouth.

"Nathan we can't do anything now! Lucas is like three doors away!" I scolded, trying to ignore the tingling I now felt at the pit of my stomach.

"Come on Haley, he is fast asleep, like most people at this time in the morning" He laughed and again began kissing my neck, but now with more force. My resolve was now falling away just like I expected and even my head was reasoning that maybe this wasn't so bad an idea, was it?

Nathan was still kissing up and down my neck and biting it softly at my pulse point, I was trying not to moan and believe me it was so hard, my teeth bit onto my lip to stop any sound escaping. I felt Nathan's hand that was on my waist slowly move under my top and land on my breast, I heard him groan softly, probably due to as I was not wearing a bra. My nipples hardened as his hands massaged my breasts. It was becoming harder and harder not to moan out loud and somewhere at the back of my mind I was telling myself to stop now, but as Nathan pinched my nipple that thought was taken right out of my head as I continued to enjoy Nathan and his expert hands.

I turned around quickly, climbing onto his lap and wrapping my legs around him, I felt his erection press into my leg and I chuckled, loving that I had this effect on him. My small hands roamed over his toned chest and I kissed where my hands had touched. God he is so sexy. Both his hands then latched onto my face as he pushed it towards his and out lips met in a frenzied kiss. His warm tongue was now against mine as I started to grind on top of him.

"Fuck Haley, I don't know if that is such a good.....ahhhh, never mind do it again!" He answered as again I began grind on him. There was no way now that we were going to stop, we couldn't. The same feeling that I felt the other day was coming over me and all I wanted was to feel him in me, it was the only time that I felt whole. I went to grab onto his boxers when the light in the hall came on.

I jumped off him falling onto the floor. Lucas then walked in looking sleepy and confused. I noticed Nathan pick up a pillow and put it over his obvious bulge that was sticking out of his boxers. I stood up straitening down my top and wondering what the fuck we were going to say to Lucas.

"What are you two doing?" He asked sceptically.

"I eh we eh...." I went to answer when Nathan jumped in for me.

"Well I was playing the computer and Haley heard the noise and came down to tell me to shut it off and how I should be in bed and basically be annoying, so I just turned everything off there and went to go to bed when you came in and for some reason Haley fell." Nathan started laughing and at that moment I wanted to punch his face. I know he didn't mean it though and to be honest it is better than what I could have came up with.

I glared at Nathan for effect, "Well I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't play that stupid thing at two in the morning in the first place! You know some of us actually have a job to go to in the morning!" I answered.

Lucas started laughing, "You two are like brother and sister it's so funny!" He was still laughing and Nathan and I looked at each other with a sickening look on our face; the last thing we want to be like is brother and sister! Lucas then turned away and went back to bed. I followed him not wanting to stand with Nathan and give Lucas any reason to doubt us.

I jumped into my bed, angry that I didn't get what I wanted, being horny and not getting anything kind of sucks. I knew that I would not be sleeping tonight! As I said this sucks!

&.

"HALEY GET UP WE NEED TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!" I was awoken by Lucas shouting and banging on my room door. I groaned getting out of bed and shouting incoherently back to him. I ran into the bathroom quickly showering and jumping back out, I hated being late and seeing as I had Nathan's class first, I didn't want to miss it.

I ran into my room and quickly pulled the clothes on that I had left out last night. Applying light make up and tying my hair up in a bun I picked up and bagel and jumped into Lucas's car.

"God women you are fast!" He laughed.

"Don't I know it!"

"I take it you didn't get much sleep last night after Nathan?" I blushed looking out the window, knowing that he was right but in another way so wrong.

"I know! God I could kill him" I answered.

"I had a chat to him this morning about is Hales, just said that he can't do that if we are all sleeping, he seemed to take it well and said it won't happen again. You don't mind him living with us do you?"

"No, no he is fine to live with." I answered bluntly not wanting to give too much away.

The rest of the journey to school was silent and I wondered why Nathan was not in the car, he probably left early but still I had a great compulsion to know where he was. Lucas pulled up outside the school as we both got out the car and said our goodbyes for the day. I walked along to my class noticing Nathan was outside chatting to his friends. I went to walk over when someone blocked my way.

"You are Miss James, English teacher aren't you?" The lanky bronze haired man asked me.

"Eh yeah, you Chris Keller the music teacher right?" I answered wondering what he was wanting.

"Yeah the Keller heard from other staff that you sing at school shows and stuff and he was wondering if you wanted to do a duet for the Christmas one?" The Keller? Who the hell talks like that?

"Eh yeah well I will think about it..." I answered having no intention of actually doing it.

"Awesome!" He answered winking at me and walking away. I looked back at him wondering how the hell he ever got to be allowed to work in a school.

I walked over to where my class was standing and noticed Nathan was glaring at me, what the hell is that about? Was he still trying to act like last night? I mean there was no need now that we are at school and people know he lives with me is there?

"Miss is that your boyfriend?" Jenny asked me. The class laughed, all except from Nathan who was still glaring at me.

"Very funny everyone get inside!" I heard the class murmuring excitedly as if the thought of Chris Keller and I dating would be a good thing.

"Everyone sit down and open you books to page fifty-six please" I sat down at my desk watching as everyone took their usual seats. I then looked up noticing that Nathan was causing something at the front of the class, asking someone if they could move so he could sit next to Rachael. I felt sick watching, why does he want to sit next to her? Why is he still glaring at me?

"What is going on here?" I ask, my tone conveying exactly how I felt; angry.

"Well I'm asking someone to move so I can sit next to Rachael what does it look like?" Nathan answered curtly and I flinched, not used to him being like this.

"Excuse me? you know everyone sits at their usual seats and yours is up the back so sit down." I answered making clear that was the end of the conversation.

But Nathan had other plans, "No I want to sit here" He answered like a 10 year old school boy.

"Tuff you are sitting there!" I shouted, not understanding what the hell was getting him riled up like this.

"You know Miss, the only reason all the boys want to sit at the front is so they get a good look at your legs, you know how you wear clothes that resemble well that of a prostitute!" He answered and I was so close to slapping him. I looked at him, hurt evident in my eyes. No one in the class laughed but instead they all stared at Nathan, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"Get out of my class right now!" I shouted pointing to the door. He was not the guy I thought he was, we are over.

"Sorry Miss I eh" He held his head in his hands and I knew he was about to apologize to me again.

"I said get out right now!" He looked at me pleading and I walked over to the door, motioning for him to get out.

He shook his head, "this class sucks anyway", and walked out the door. I slammed it as soon as he left and tried my harder to concentrate on the rest of the lesson, but in the back of mind all I could think about was the fact that my boyfriend said I was a slut, for no reason at all. My conclusion was that he is fucking crazy.

&.

Thank god it's time to go home, though I don't really know if I want to. I know Nathan is there and well Lucas is not and I think that's bad because I might kill him. I opened the door the memory of earlier today still in my mind. I saw Nathan sitting watching TV and I walked over turning it off and wanting to know straight away what the hell his problem was.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted at me pointing to the TV.

The anger cursed through me and believe me he was in for a treat. "What the fuck and I doing? What the fuck are you doing! How dare you come into my class today and show me such disrespect! Then tell me I look like a prostitute! You know what you weren't fucking saying that when I was fucking you were you?" I shouted angrily. He winced slightly then stood up.

"Yeah well that is because I didn't know then wasn't it!" He answered back childishly.

"Didn't know what?" I was so confused.

"That you didn't actually like me! Just thought I was a bit of fun eh? But bam as soon as fucking Mr Keller comes on the scene its bye Nathan! You were good for a student but I would rather a teacher!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You flirting with him in the corridor today! Him winking at you and you staring at him as he walked off! God way to fucking hide that you like him Haley really!" I laughed realising what he thought he saw.

"You are so fucking stupid" I answered simply walking into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" He answered following right behind me.

"I am not explaining to you, you think whatever the fuck you want Nathan but your wrong! I didn't know now that we are together I am not allowed to talk to other men! But actually I am wrong we are not together anymore! You made that pretty clear when you called me a hooker today!"

"Well that's fine with me; I don't want to date someone who flirts with other guys"

"Fine! You have completely fucked this up!" I answered, he knew I was hurt.

"Fine!"

I walked out the kitchen and into my bedroom slamming my bedroom door. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I love him. I punched my wall wishing it was his face. Who did he think he was? Jealous much? Thinking that I was flirting with Chris Keller. What a joke. I knew this wouldn't work out, I knew it.

I thought he really liked me, I thought we would have lasted for a long time. But as usual I was wrong, wrong wrong wrong. He is an ass.

**NATHANS POV.**

Bitch, fucking bitch. Who does she think she is? She was flirting with him I saw her with my very own eyes! I haven't fucked this up, I haven't fucked this up. I haven't fucked this up.

Have I?

_**I know I know I hate Nathan too right now! He is just very jealous as he actually really likes Haley! Also people have been talking in school about Cheris and Haley but you will hear more about why that is next chapter ;) Please review, let me know what you think!**_

_**XX**_


	10. Come Around

_**I know I haven't updated in forever eh? Well let's just say no inspiration and lots of work in and out of the house have not helped. But my inspiration is coming back to me now and I want to finish all my stories and start a few more once I am done. Thank you again to everyone who has supported me and my stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is full of drama and you may all want to kill me at the end.....**_

_**CHAPTER TEN – COME AROUND**_

_**Haley's Pov.**_

I couldn't sleep again tonight, but compared to last night, well it's for a completely different reason. Nathan and I have officially ended it, I guess I knew it was going to happen, I mean a teacher and student together just shouts disaster. But I thought we could really make it work, I could tell he wasn't like anyone else I had ever met and that we clicked. He made me happy, well that was until now where all he has made me is hurt and angry. Lucas could tell at dinner there was something going on between us, he asked how school was and the conversation ended in us both going to our rooms. Lucas thinks we hate each other, which I guess now is pretty much what is the case. I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way, I hate him for coming into my life and changing it so drastically and I hate him for spoiling it all. Flirting with Chris Keller, give me a fucking break!

Uhhh! I should just forget about it all and move on with my life, he is my best friends little brother and my student and that is it. I can do that right?

Okay I don't know if I can, he affects me too much with his stupid grin and his stupid body and his stupid eyes! Seriously when did us woman turn into complete mush for these guys who think they can get away with anything? Thinking about him wanting to sit next to Rachael made me feel sick, I know he doesn't like her, he just want to make me jealous and to me that is just as bad. It means he wanted to hurt me intentionally. To think that last night we were making out on the couch and now we are over.

Over. I hate that word. It's so final as if it really is it. I hate it! Even if he was sorry it would not have been the end, but he is so stubborn that he ruined it. I'm not taking the blame for this one, I knew before I was always the screw up in a relationship but not here. It was all Nathan.

How am I going to be able to teach him? I could get him removed from my class... but well that would look weird wouldn't it? Having him moved for no reason. Yes I would just have to teach him, be professional. Ha, easier said than done as I think its safe to say that up until now I have been very very unprofessional. Sleeping with a student, actually not just sleeping with a student but falling in love with one. I wanted so badly to punch the wall again, let out everything that I was feeling. But instead I lie here going over and over everything and anything to do with Nathan.

I could count my blessings.....Lucas, my job, my family....no Nathan.

&.

I ended up not sleeping, and instead lay even longer thinking about Nathan until I realised that it was time for me to get up and face the music. I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror, not having sleep does not help my appearance at all! I walked out my room realising that no one was up and knew this would be my only chance to get a shower, I swear I thought living with two guys would mean more shower time but I was wrong, they are both like fucking Barbie dolls taking hours to get ready! The hot water on my body soothed me, if only for a short while. I tried to let the water wash away all my problems, and for about five minutes I felt good, that was until I stepped out of the shower and the cold air hit me, and my situation hit me like a ton of bricks; it was really over. I fell to the floor crying, I felt broken. I was having the best time with him, falling in love and I didn't want it to stop, but it had and now all I had was my job.

I heard movement down the hall and decided to get up in case they heard me crying as they were probably heading for the bathroom. Please be Lucas, please be Lucas, please please be Lucas. I opened the door just in my towel and was met with the face of Nathan. Seeing him made what happened ten times worse, he thought I was a slut and that I was only using him. I realised that he never really liked me. We both didn't say anything and instead just looked at each other. Awkward much?

"Are you finished in there?" Nathan asked coldly, completely breaking my trance.

"Well obviously since I'm walking out, it's all yours, don't be too long you have English first and believe me _you_ need to be there" I answered walking past him.

Yes okay I was just a bitch but he deserved it, someone needs to take him down a peg and make him realise he isn't Mr perfect, although sometimes I think that he is. I knew that today he was going to be a dick to me in class and I wasn't going to let it happen that easily.

He doesn't know what's going to hit him when I get into class today.

&.

We all made our separate ways to the school which I was thankful for, I didn't want Nathan to see me anyway. I had make extra effort to look sexy today, not to win him back but to show him what he is missing. If he thinks I am a slut then he has no idea what I am going to do to him today. We have tutoring later on in the day anyway. I swear I am going to make him pay for what he said.

I heard the bell ring and waited a few minutes till I walked to my class, I wanted to be last in so I knew I could make a good entrance. I looked down again at my dress, it was royal blue and although it looked professional it also hugged every curve on my body, my hair was down curly around my shoulders and a wee bit of extra lip gloss never killed anyone...

I walked to the door, my black high heels making a sound every time I drew closer and closer. I held the door knob in my hand and took a deep breath, this was it; no more nice Miss James. I pushed the door open finding most of the class still standing up chatting to one another.

"Everyone take their seat now!" I bellowed making a few people jump, I wanted to laugh out loud but instead I walked to the front of the class, swaying my hips a bit more than I usually would. I turned round and was hit with my whole class sitting down looking rather scared of me, which was just what I wanted. I wasn't taking any shit anymore.

I then noticed Nathan's face, he looked shocked and I watched as his eyes roamed over my body, I wanted so badly to smirk because I knew I was having an effect on him and to be honest, I loved it!

"From now on when I come into the class I want you all to be seated with your books out and not talking, I don't want us wasting anytime! We have a course to get through and I need you all to be working your hardest or you are failing this class." Yes a bitch I was, but they needed to know that I meant business; being nice never got you anywhere anymore.

Nobody said a word and instead just nodded their heads or smiled weakly at me. God who knew being mean could be so fun.

"Now after events yesterday I have come up with a seating plan, this plan is not going to change and if you do move you are out of here. Okay so at the front row starting from the left can I have Emma Robertson, Bryan Young..." I continued calling people's names as the moved, and as they say I left the best for last, "Now at the back corner can I have Nathan Scott and Rachael Gatina" I ordered in the sweetest voice I could muster. Nathan looked completely shocked; he stared at me for what felt like forever as Rachael waltzed up to him smirking. Believe me the last thing I wanted was for them to sit together but I was going to make him think I didn't care, he deserves that and if he wants her so much he can have her, I am done.

"Okay now I hope everyone is happy and if you're not well tuff as you are not moving for the entire year, now get out your homework please." That was the last time I looked at Nathan for the full lesson, I knew he was staring at me though, I could feel his eyes boring into me the entire time. But I didn't look, not because I didn't want to but because I knew that I would cave, I knew I would probably break down and ask him to move up beside me.

The lesson ended and by the end of it the feisty Haley was gone and replaced with depressed Haley. The class left, including Nathan, I didn't expect him to stay behind anyway. I was the last person he would want to face. I looked at my timetable and noticed I had my tutoring with Quentin Fields now, great just what I need; another bad boy. Hopefully he won't even show, they usually don't.

I waited ten minutes and just when I was giving up hope I heard a knock on my door and saw Quentin enter.

"You are late" I commented.

"Yeah, well I'm here now" He answered laughing.

"Well you should have been here ten minutes ago, please sit down over here we need to get started." I said, sounding bored because I was, bored of guys that think they can get away with anything.

"Look Miss J, if you want me to come sit on your knee all you need to do is ask" He was laughing again and that was it, I lost it.

"What is wrong with you people? Huh? All I want to do is help you and you throw it back in my face? See if you don't want to pas your English then fine, walk out that door and see where you end up because I will tell you where it will be! It will be cleaning a toilet somewhere while you stand wishing you had just read for a year and got the grades to get you into a college with a good basketball programme!" I shouted, I think a bit too loudly and after felt guilty as hell. He looked shocked and so was I, I mean I can shout at Nathan but am I allowed to be that mean to normal students?

"Eh sorry Miss James, I see your not in the mood for a joke." Normally I don't believe most people's apologises but I could see he meant it and I couldn't be bothered arguing anymore.

"No I'm sorry Quentin, I've just had a rough day that's all..." I sighed motioning for him to sit down.

"Is that um cause of what happened yesterday with Nate?" He looked concerned and I didn't realise that everyone knew....

"How do you know about that?" I asked worried if anyone was talking about us.

"Just well today we had a team meeting with Coach Scott and one of the guys said to Nate that he took it too far yesterday in English. Coach Scott heard and asked what he was talking about and well he has been banned from practice for two weeks. So basically everyone is talking about him not playing in the first game of the season." Shit Lucas knows he said that, he won't be happy and as much as what Nathan said was wrong I don't want him to miss the game. He loves basketball....

"Well I see, thanks for telling me, I didn't know that" I smiled softly.

"You know Miss J, Nathan is just like me, we might seem like dicks but we are just hiding how truly vulnerable we are. To be honest I think he thinks your cool, he stuck up for you the other week to me." There was a glint in Quentin's eye that I didn't really like, did he know?

"Yeah well um, you two don't get on though right?"

"Yeah, we don't" He answered sharply.

"Anyway enough chat, did you read chapter one...."

The rest of the lesson went on without Nathan being brought up again which I was thankful for, I don't think I would be able to hold it together. Then when the lesson came near its end I started to panic, I had Nathan next....

Just as Quentin was packing up there was a knock at the door and Nathan came in, he glared at us both and waited for Quentin to move so he could take his usual seat across from me.

"Thanks Miss J, hope you feel a bit better tomorrow" He said kindly completely ignoring Nathan and walking out the room.

"What the fuck was that about? "Hope you feel a bit better tomorrow", how the fuck would he know how you felt? Oh wait I forgot you like students don't you...." God I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face. Professional, be professional!

"Mr Scott I would appreciate if you just got your books out, we are here to work not discuss something that doesn't matter" I was trying to play it cool.

"Doesn't matter? God I didn't know you were that cold hearted! Right okay Miss James, let's get to work! Oh and I forgot to say thanks for moving me today, I love my new seat" He winked and I felt like throwing up.

"No bother, I knew you wanted to sit next to her, is she your next conquest? You know fuck them then screw them over for no reason? That's your thing isn't it?" Okay well looks like professional is out the window!

"Well not really cause I already fucked her..." He answered acting like it was no big deal.

"Well good for you" Fuck what was that, good for you? Uh what am I six?

"What are you doing Haley?" Nathan's voice seemed to change as he stood up and walked around behind me.

"What do you mean what am I doing? And my name to you is Miss James!" I felt his hot breath on my neck and I wanted to turn around and smack my lips on him. But instead I sat there, paralyzed.

"I mean why are you wearing this," his hands ran down the back of my neck as he took a hold of the collar of my dress, "do you like to turn me on so much that all I want to do is fuck you, even though I hate you." His words cut through me, my head wanted me to run away and never see him again but my body was giving into him, even though I tried not to let it.

"Don't deny me Haley, I know how much you want me" He leaned down and softly kissed me neck, he knew how much I liked it. I could imagine him smirking behind me. He kissed my neck more forcefully as one of his hands landed on my breast, my traitor nipples turned hard as I moaned out loud. Fuck, I'm giving in.

"See your body knows what it wants..." I stood up out of my seat, still not facing him. I could feel his hard cock press into my side and I moaned again, fuck what is wrong with me?

He turned me around and his lips forcefully met mine, again my head was telling me to hit him and get out of here but I couldn't move and instead I kissed him back with ten times more passion. He was right, I hated him too but I wanted him so much. He moaned into my mouth as out tongues tangled together. I had missed the taste of him....

He lifted me up quickly putting my on top of my desk. Spreading my legs open as he pressed between them. I was a goner.

"See how much you like to be dirty Hales, you're so fucking dirty and you love it" I moaned again but this time I didn't feel bad about it, I was too aroused and all I wanted was him inside me.

"Tell me you want me" He pleaded. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes weren't like they usually were when we kissed, yes there was desire but there was also disgust. I shook my head not wanting to admit anything, we were over, weren't we?

He pushed my dress up, pushing my panties to the side and slammed his fingers into my wet heat. I moaned even louder, forgetting exactly where I was.

"You love this don't you? Me fucking you with my fingers while a bunch of people are just through that door." His voice was getting huskier and his words were slowly getting to me. I couldn't think right as my head fell back as I was leaning on the desk with Nathan in between my legs, and his fingers, oh his fingers were doing magic down below. I forgot at this moment how mad I was with him, I forgot that we were teacher and student and if anyone walked in I would lose my job. At this moment I didn't care, the only thing I could concentrate on was his fingers and the hot wet kisses he was leaving on my neck.

"Come for me Miss James, just let it all out" He whispered in my ear, his thumb then circled over my clit and straight away I contracted around his fingers as he slammed his mouth to mine to stop my scream from being heard.

But as soon as it happened it was over and the warmth of him being there was gone. He was standing there smirking at me and I was confused to why he had moved away.

"See I told you _Miss James_, you love it. Anyway I would stay and whatever but I need to get ready for my date tonight with Rachael. Oh and you should really fix yourself before your next class or everyone will know what you get up to with your students." His words cut through me and the coldness in his voice was unrecognisable.

I sat there with my skirt still up at my waist staring at where he had just walked out and left me.

A date with Rachael.

Tonight?

This is so on!

**Nathan Pov**

Should I go back in? God I want to go back in and say sorry and kiss her then well fuck her senseless. I can't believe I walked away, I never knew I was that fucking strong. She looked amazing, she always looks amazing and I have screwed things up. A date with Rachael! I don't want to go out with that slut, but I have to, I can't let her win. Coming in to class today trying to show me she doesn't care, she does care, doesn't she?

She has to care.

**Please review, will be regular updates now lovelysss X**


	11. Belle of The Boulevard

_**Well well the last chapter got everyone a little upset (in a good way), you all seemed quite effected by how things between Nathan and Haley are changing and it feels great that you all feel this story and are enjoying it so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review. Also if anyone wants any outtakes or just a one tree hill one shot just for them let me know, as you are all amazing!**_

_**Chapter 11 – Belle Of The Boulevard**_

_**HPOV**_

I can't believe Nathan, he isn't even fucking here to see Lucas off! In all seriousness I had completely forgot that Lucas was leaving to see Brooke for a week, but when I came home from work, completely and utterly depressed, Lucas was waiting with his suitcase and reminded me he was leaving. Normally I would hate if Lucas left, but now I just felt like being alone. I just wanted to relax with my thoughts and take a good look at my life and what exactly I am going to do to change it, because its became pretty obvious today that I have completely messed up.

"Isn't Nathan here?" Lucas asked.

"Eh no, he mentioned something about um a date with Rachael" I mumbled, thinking about it made me want to throw up.

"Oh, Rachael? All the teachers talk about her...."

"I know." Was all I answered, not really knowing what else to say. As really what else was there to say? She was a slut, her and Nathan would most definitely have sex tonight. But I would be such a hypocrite to judge her, as I realised that with Nathan I was just as bad as she was. In a way I don't blame her, he is gorgeous, completely and utterly gorgeous. Not that it matters now....

"Well I can't wait any longer, you know what would happen if I missed my flight!" Lucas laughed.

"Oh god, I can imagine, don't you remember when I was late for cheer practice in high school? The Brookie monster would emerge and to be honest it was very very scary!" I was laughing along with Lucas.

"She is great isn't she?"

"She is Luke, give her my love?"

"As always Hales, are you sure you are going to be okay here?" I knew he meant with Nathan.

"Of course, dealing with immature boys is what I do best"

"Dealing with?" Lucas raised his eyebrows in a jokey fashion, I laughed along but on the inside I was cringing, if he only knew.....

"Well I am off, I will phone when I arrive" Lucas came over taking me into a hug and leaving a soft kiss on my head.

"I'll miss you...."

"I'll miss you too Eugene now go!" I laughed pushing Lucas out the door. He waved while getting into his car and drove away.

I would miss him, but it was good he was leaving. He needed it, I needed and I am pretty positive that Brooke needs it too! Though probably not in the same way Luke and I do...

I kept glancing at the clock, watching time tick away. God I'm not going to wait up for Nathan. Actually I think I will go to bed early tonight, do some reading, and just relax. Yes that's what I will do.

6.00pm

Okay that is the last time I will look at the clock tonight.....

&.

1.00am

Where the fuck is he? I sound like his mum or something! I do not understand though, he went out hours ago! What could they possibly be doing? Okay I knew what they are doing but damn it hurts. I never thought I liked him this much but every second he is with her is killing me.... didn't he realise how much I liked him? Why is he being such an immature prick over the most stupid thing ever? We have both just completely taken this too far!

I was tossing and turning in my bed waiting to hear him come in the door. Another half hour passed until I heard a large knock, which then turned to banging on the front door. I jumped out of bed scared shitless and grabbed a vase, walking to the front door ready to smash it over whoever's head it was.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Naathaaan, its um you know, Nathan" I heard the voice slur. I quickly opened the door and jumped out the way when Nathan fell back, he was obviously leaning against the door before. I would have normally laughed if I wasn't so angry. But, well he definitely found it funny and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you just see that? I juuuussst fell over! He fell over, he fell over!" He shouted laughing even harder.

"Yes Nathan I saw it, but what the hell are you doing? You have school tomorrow and you just fall in here this early in the morning, where the hell where you?" I shouted.

"Fuck sake _mum_ lay off, you can't tell me what to do!" He shouted and stood up walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Want a beer?" He asked trying to pull one out the fridge himself. I walked over grabbing it out of his hand and slamming the fridge door shut. It was clear he had already had enough to drink.

"No, Nathan I don't want a beer! I want you to apologise for walking in at this time in the morning and waking me up when we both need to get up early tomorrow! Also I want you to apologise for being a prick to me today at school for the second time!"

"Sorry Hales, no can do. I have nothing to be sorry for! Unless not finishing what I started today when you were on your desk and I was-" I had, had enough of him. I couldn't help it anymore and I lost it.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! When the hell are you just going to grow up, you couldn't' even be here for your brother leaving who has been there for you lately? You walk around everywhere thinking you are the big man, well news flash you're not! I can't believe I even had anything to do with you! You are not the person I thought you were and frankly I don't like the real you at all! This can't and will never work okay? So how about we just stop all these stupid games and forget about whatever it was we had!" Nathan suddenly looked rather sober and stared at me in disbelief. I didn't care though, it had to be said.

"Don't look at me like that Nathan, you are the one that ruined everything!" I was full blown crying now, I didn't realise how much I was keeping in and now it was time to let it all out.

"You and your fucking thing with Rachael, you are your jealousy over NOTHING with Chris and you and all your snide comments. Why did you have to ruin everything? We were so good, I was ready to risk everything for you! But you know what I'm glad that you showed your true colours now or this situation would be much worse than it already is!" I screamed, the tears were still streaming down my cheeks and my breathing was becoming more and more laboured. I looked at Nathan who for the first time ever looked vulnerable as hell, he himself looked like he was going to cry.

"Haley I-" His voice croaked as he then shook his head.

"You what?" I asked bluntly.

"I love you" He stated and I couldn't help me, with everything I had in me I slapped him straight across that beautiful face of his.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that" I shouted, half broken and half in disbelief. He is lying, he has to be lying. He can't love me, he is drunk and he was just out with slutty Rachael and called me a prostitute in front of my whole class, there are no signs of love there at all.

Nathan's hand was touching where I had slapped him and I noticed one tear stray out of his eye. I wanted to walk over and kiss it away but instead I Stood my ground.

"I do love you..." He mumbled.

"No you don't, it's just the drink talking. You were with Rachael like what five minutes ago!"

"I wasn't actually-" He started but again I cut him off.

"Nathan that is enough okay, I am tired and fed up of this. Let's just get to bed and I will see you in the morning." I said and turned my back on him walking away into my room.

There was a voice inside my head that was saying I was a bit harsh, then there was another one which was shouting at me that was the right thing to do. I can't get hurt this way, Nathan can just get on with his selfish self and I can get on with teaching and focusing on finding a mature, stable man.

When he said I love you it was something that I had only dreamt about him saying, but it was never like this. It was supposed to be when we were happy together, when we had just lay together all day making love and spending quality time, you know like in one of those romantic movies where you just wish you were the lead female? But no, he said it when he didn't even mean it. He was probably just saying it so I would sleep with him again. He is like that you know.

I lay down on my bed and began sobbing again, the more I thought over what had happened the more violent my sobs became until I was shaking. I must have been lying there for about an hour when I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. I jumped up attempting to wipe the tears away from my face. I glanced in the mirror, knowing that no matter what Nathan would know I would have been crying.

"What is it?" I whispered, not wanting to open the door.

"Can I come in?" His voice mumbled back.

"Nathan I don't think-"

"Please Hales, I need to talk to you...."

I knew I couldn't face another fight but if he needed to talk then I would let him in, I am a strong woman right?

"Okay come in..." I watched as the door slowly opened and Nathan looking much more sober than earlier walked through and straight over taking me into his arms. I started to pull away from him but he only held onto me tighter, his head on my shoulder. Just when I was about to attempt to pull away again I heard a muffled sob come from him and felt a small drop of water on my shoulder. He was crying and I couldn't pull away, I held onto him as tight as I could wanting to take any pain that he had away. As much as I wanted to stay angry at him I was too tired and too concerned to do anything.

"Haley, I thought you understood..."

"Understood what?" I asked, Nathan pulled back and his eyes were all watery. I had never ever seen him like this and it was so heartbreaking, he looked even more broken than I was.

"That I do love you, I think I have since the first moment I saw you. I know I have been an ass but it's just I'm so used to being that way, you were right, it's just a mask but you should know who I really am...I never went out with Rachael tonight, I only said that to annoy you. I actually just went to a bar with my fake id and got pissed sitting thinking about how I have lost you."

"I love you Haley, I really do, you are just the most amazing person I have ever met and I just can't be what everyone expects me to be anymore, I just want to be with you...." The tears were leaving his eyes now and I had to make it go away.

"I love you too Nathan Scott, you big beautiful mess" I slammed my lips onto his completely overwhelmed from his admission. I pulled away looking straight into his blue eyes.

"This is your last chance Nathan okay?"

"I promise..."

"No more drama?"

"No more drama"

**I wanted to show in this chapter Nathan's vulnerable side, which we all know is there. I know Haley was a bit of a bitch but she needed to be. I really hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know! X**


	12. Some Kind Of Normal

_**A/N – New Year's Resolution – Update all Fanfics on a regular basis! Sorry about the long wait guys, been very very busy! But I now have all my storied planned out chapter by chapter and this one still has a long way to go! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for your support so far.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, for people without accounts;**_

_Danneell14,__** thanks so much, I am glad you are enjoying the story. **__Lost_angelxx, __**Thanks so much for the review! **_

_**Chapter 12 – Some Kind Of Normal**_

_**Nathan POV.**_

I woke up this morning next to Haley, which to be honest is the only place I want to be. Last night I was a dick, well the last few days I've been a dick. I can't believe she took me back after that stupid stunt I pulled with Rachel. But putting all that immature shit behind me I am looking forward to the week I am going to have with Haley. Lucas is away and we have the place to ourselves. What in the hell could go wrong?

I feel like I'm acting gay, but waking up with Haley in my arms this morning felt amazing. I really feel the happiest I have been in a while and I'm not gonna fuck it up, I'm not. Haley deserves much more than that and I tell you she is going to get it.

"So Nathan did you get with that last night?" Tim asked as we walked past Rachael in the hallway, she winked at us both and I cringed.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He laughed, bringing his hand up for a high five.

"Fucksake Tim put it away, and no I didn't go out with her last night" Instead, I lay beside the most beautiful woman ever...

"What the hell man? Your going soft! Not sleeping with Rachael! I mean I could sleep with her, I bet she would love some Tim Time!" I couldn't help but laugh, he really was deranged.

"Time Time? Really when are you gonna give that up?" I was still laughing as we made our way to the favourite class of my day, English.

"Anyway dogg, you know I can't believe Miss James is letting you back in this class, you were such a dick, I'm surprised you're still at this school" He laughed as if it was something amazing that I had did.

"Yeah well um, I guess she didn't report me. She's cool." I muttered.

"Cool? Nate you are getting soft man, I mean yeah she is the hottest teacher at this school, and well I'd smack that but c'mon man up dude!" Tim was laughing harder now and I decided to laugh along with him, I couldn't make it obvious.

"Yeah, I guess I'd nail her too" I laughed.

"Yeah right, as if she would ever nail you Nate" Tim joked, but really in all honesty the joke was on him as I had nailed her... and well I planned to again and again later tonight. I smirked towards him, not opening my mouth. If he only knew.

"Whatever, Dim"

We made our way into the class and I looked up to find Haley standing writing on the board, the way she reached up made her top lift so the side of her stomach was now showing, I wanted to go over and slowly lick along it. She really was so fucking gorgeous.

The class seemed surprised I was still here, they also seemed pretty shit scared of Haley. To be honest I am too! I swear when she gets angry it freaks me out, that woman could literally bring any guy to their knees.

"Okay class, today we are going to discuss our perception of Romeo and Juliet now we have read the books" Haley turned round speaking to the class, there was a massive smile on her face and I think a lot of the students were confused, I mean she was mental yesterday.

I noticed to the left of me that Rachael was sitting staring at me, it was pretty unnerving, and I really didn't want anything else to upset Haley. I don't think I could take another slap from her! I swear for someone so small she has some amount of power in her.

I ignored Rachael and opened my book; I was entranced by Haley's teaching. She just knew exactly what she was talking about and she really did make everything a hundred times easier. It was an art, the way she was able to get the whole room to tune into what she was saying without there being another word muttered. She was amazing, and she was mine.

"So, anyone want to tell me what they think now?" Haley asked. I went to put my hand up when someone beat me to it.

"Lauren?" Haley asked, sitting on her desk making her skirt rise up a little further on her leg, but I couldn't take me eyes away, and the room began getting hotter and hotter.

"Well Miss, I think that it is much better than what we first thought, I think it shows how love at first sight does actually exist and that the characters both were able to work it out, even though they both died I think it's clear that they ended up together."

"Yeah ,I agree Lauren, I think that it is possible to get over all the drama, and all the hate" Haley was looking at me, and I knew she was referring to us, and how we would be fine.

"Miss James, I disagree" The whole class turned round to Rachael who was sitting twirling her hair around her finger.

"You do Miss Gatina? Please explain?"

"I think that the two were really stupid, I mean all they wanted was to shag, and why make a commitment to someone like marriage for sex when you can just sleep with a bunch of people."

Most of the class were laughing, and so was Haley.

"You know Miss Gatina you really are an individual" I think Rachael took that as a compliment but knowing Haley, she shouldn't have.

"Now anyone else have want to make a comment?" I stuck my hand up waiting for Haley to call my name.

"Mr Scott?" She asked, a small glint in her eye. Most of the class turned to face me, I take it they expected another showdown between Haley and I, well they weren't going to get one.

"I think that this story has taught us that love at first sight does happen, and it can work out, if you do it properly and not only think about yourself. I mean these characters were so caught up in what everyone else thought and didn't think about the consequences. I think if they had been more mature about their relationship they would have got much further... but in the end it shows people who aren't supposed to be can end up together, it's possible."

Everyone couldn't believe what I was saying, I know I am supposed to be the big man, that has no feelings and like what Rachael says just wants to have sex with lots of different people, but I've changed and that's all because of the beautiful woman standing in front of me, I then noticed she was blushing, I wanted to smirk but I think that would give something away. Instead I just pretended I was looking over my notes, ignoring everyone stares around me.

"Well, um, I guess that's another way to look at it. Now could everyone please write me an essay on what they believe is the most important thing in their lives, what would you all die for?" Haley asked them sat at her desk as everyone started to write.

This was my chance, this was my biggest chance to show her how much she meant to me, so I began writing, began writing my love letter, to a Miss Haley James, my teacher.

I finished just before the end of the period and I walked up to her desk, smiling with every step I took.

"That's me finished Miss" I handed Haley over the essay with a massive smirk on my face. She looked confused and looked down onto the page where she was the title "The most important thing to me is love", she would know it was about her, and I can guarantee she will love every second of it.

"Okay thanks Nathan, um remember after this we have a study period" She smiled.

"Looking forward to it" I whispered then walked back to my desk. For the last few minutes I watched Haley reading my essay, at points she blushed, at others she smiled and by the end it looked like she was about to cry.

The bell then rang and everyone went over giving her their own essays. I stayed in my seat waiting for everyone to leave so I could spend some quality time with her. She waited till the last person was out the door then walked over to it, locking it quickly, she then turned round walking quickly over to my desk, I stood up as she did so and before I could say anything her lips collided with mine.

"You Mr Scott are too sexy for you own good" She purred.

The essay.

I knew it would have an effect on her but this! This I did not expect. Her hands gripped onto my hair as she devoured my mouth with hers. I couldn't believe it, she was one little minx. I groaned into her mouth as she pushed her body against mine, I'm pretty sure she could feel my erection, it sprung up as soon as her lips met mine.

"I need you right now Nathan" she moaned.

I smirked as she began to bite down my neck. I then picked her up as her legs wrapped around my waist as I walked over to her board. I slammed her against it and again began attacking her lips with my own.

"You are so hot baby, I need you too" I groaned, pushing into her so now she could definitely feel how much I needed her. I then pulled my lips away from hers and started kissing down her neck, I knew how much she loved that.

"Mmmmm" she moaned.

I really wanted to undress her fully and do this properly, I did. But we couldn't not here, it was too risky. I was now looking in her eyes, contemplating what I should do.

"Nathan come on, we will do it properly later tonight, I just really need you right now" she whispered, and it was all I needed to hear.

"Whatever you say ma'am" I answered, bringing her down and setting her on top of her desk. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans pulling them down along with my boxer shorts. She watched me in awe, and her eyes bulged again as my cock sprang free. This only turned me on more, I walked over spreading her legs as I stood in between them, we kissed again, this time with more passion and more fire than before. My hands gripped onto the bottom of her skirt as I roughly pushed it up to her waist. I then grabbed her panties and in one swift movement pulled them from her body.

"Oh my god did you just snap my underwear?" Haley asked, laughing.

"You bet I did" I gleamed laughing along with her.

She began kissing me again, waiting for me to do what she wanted most... One of my hands softly gripped her knee as I tauntingly moved it slowly up her leg. She was becoming impatient as she grabbed my hand pushing it closer to her centre. I starting smirking.

"Nathan, please, don't mess around with me! I really want you to fuck me" She moaned.

I could have annoyed her even more, but my cock was throbbing too hard that I decided against in, instead I spread her legs wider, and softly guider a few fingers along her wet folds.

"Fuck, Hales, you're so wet" I groaned, loving the fact I could get her like this.

I then pulled her to the edge of the desk so now most of her was hanging off, I then positioned my cock at her entrance.

"I love you Hales" I whispered, looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I love you too Nathan Scott"

Then with one forceful thrust I was inside of her. We both moaned loudly then cringed.

"We better be quiet, we don't want anyone knocking on the door" I laughed. She nodded and began to kiss me, I then started to thrust into her at a steady pace, she continued to moan but it was stifled by my mouth that hadn't left hers. There was nothing better than this, nothing better than my throbbing cock gliding in and out of her, she felt fucking amazing.

I started to pick up my pace, getting faster and faster....

It was then that there was a knock at the door, "Miss James?"

We both froze, thankful Haley had locked the door but scared shitless wondering what we were going to do now.

Was this is?

They knocked again.

And again.

_**There we go everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! In the next chapter we will hear a little more of what was in Nathan's essay! Thanks to everyone. Please take a minute out to review X**_


	13. All We Are

Hello Hello my lovely readers! How are you all? So lately One Tree Hill has had me constantly crying! Seriously when Lydia died, I kinda died! But yeah I am loving it still and I want you all to look the "Save OTH Petition" up on Google and sign it to save our fav show!

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Also to those who reviewed but don't have an account; **dannell14, **thank you, I am really glad that you are enjoying the story and have taken the time out to review. **Isabel, **Thanks, I am glad you find it interesting and you are enjoying the story. **Mazzy, **Thanks for the review, and I guess it is time to find out :p.

Please all review once you read!

**Chapter 13 – All We Are**

**Haley's POV.**

Shit!

The person kept knocking on my door, and Nathan was still currently inside me. We both looked at each other, shocked, he quickly pulled out of me pulling up his trousers and moving away from my desk. He couldn't really hide as there was nowhere to hide. Is this it? Will we be caught or can I possibly think of something that will make sense. It would be better if it was a pupil... they would think we were just studying.

"Two seconds I shouted." I pulled my skirt down, and put my hair behind my ears.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Nathan, he looked worried, he had gone white.

"Yeah, you look fine." He answered, pushing his hands through his hair. I laughed, looking down at the bulge that was pushing out of his jeans.

"I wish I could say the same for you" He looked down and groaned, then took at seat at the desk in front of mine. I straightened my skirt out again and walked over unlocking the door. Quentin stood behind it with a confused look on his face.

"Miss J?" He questioned.

"Sorry Q, I just have Nathan in right now, we are going over some Shakespeare notes" I smiled, trying to act nonchalant but I had a feeling it wasn't really working.

"Okay, that's cool Miss J, I was wondering if I could come study in your class?" There wasn't much I could do, if I said no he would wonder why.

"Yes, of course come on in" He walked past me and took the seat next to Nathan at the front, I heard them both talking, it sounded pretty heated, I closed the door behind me and walked over to my desk, as I sat down I noticed something on the floor, realising what it was I let out a small squeal, I then held my hand up to my mouth, cursing myself for making a noise.

"Hey, Miss J you alright there?" Q asked.

"Yes, sorry I just, um stubbed my toe on the desk." I answered, trying not to make a scene about the underwear that was on the floor near my desk.

How could we have missed them? Fuck, what if he sees them? We are lucky enough to have covered up what just happened but I could never think of something to explain that, I mean really what would I say? 'Oh sorry, I just always have my panties lying around my classroom floor" I somehow think that wouldn't really work out for me.

"You sure?" Quentin enquired again.

"She said she was okay man, want to shut up now?" I heard Nathan growl, I glared at him, wishing he would shut up and not make a scene, plus I needed them to study so I could pull my underwear away from where Q might see.

"What's it to you? I can ask her what I want, how about you but out Scott" Quentin answered, he sounded pretty angry. Even though they were now arguing, their attention wasn't on me, I got up quickly and put my foot on the my underwear, pushing them with my foot under my desk... as soon as they were out of sight I let out a large sigh... thank god, that really would have been awkward! For a second I felt much better, but that was until I realised what was going on in front of me, Nathan and Quentin were now in each other's faces, and it really didn't look good at all...

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nathan shouted, pushing Quentin back a little.

I ran over in between them before anything else happened, I was pretty sure there was going to be a fight and I couldn't handle anymore drama...I had, had enough!

"You two stop this now! You both have detention, my class after school you understand that? And if I find out there has been anymore trouble between you two I will be talking to Lucas about suspending you both from basketball! Now both of you get out my class!" I shouted, I didn't want to shout at Nathan, but I couldn't very well act any other way, I was his teacher and in this environment I have to be professional if I want this to work... I wanted to laugh at myself, thinking about him fucking me not five minutes ago on my desk wasn't exactly what I would call professional... but hey I am trying, it hard when you have someone like Nathan.

"I'm sorry Miss J, Nathan and I were just discussing something" Quentin said, while glaring at Nathan. I had a feeling this wasn't over...

"Yeah, um, sorry Miss James, it wasn't anything bad..." Nathan added. They were both terrible liars, Nathan especially.

"Now can both of you please leave? I have a lot to do and I can't be bothered with silly arguments, now remember and be here straight after school." God, I sounded like such a... teacher.

Both of them got their stuff together, Quentin left first, saying sorry again before he went out the door. I didn't understand why they didn't get on. They were more alike than they thought, for one they both pretended to be this person they weren't, they were both so nice on the inside but for some reason were scared to show it. They also could work as a good team on the basketball team, I am taking it down to the whole male ego thing that they act this way... god knows...

"Haley, was detention really necessary?" Nathan asked me, pouting as he did so.

"Yes, I mean he would wonder if I didn't give you both it. What was that about anyway? You two are always fighting!"

"I know. It's nothing..." He answered, looking down, I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to press the matter now.

"Another thing, that was too close, from now on we can't sneak around in school okay?" I told him, I couldn't lose my job.

"I know, it was bad... I kinda like sneaking around with you though," he laughed raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, why don't you sneak around with me tonight?" I answered, trying to sound sexy.

"Mmmmmm, sounds like a plan" he was coming dangerously close to me, I pulled away, walking behind my desk.

"Well, I will see you after school Mr Scott" I winked.

"Yes, you will Miss James" He laughed then walked out of the classroom.

I sat back in my chair letting out a large sigh...I knew who I needed; Brooke. I knew Lucas was with her but I am sure I could talk to her for five minutes; I just really needed her advice. I pulled my phone out of my bag and pressed the speed dial for Brooke.

The phone was ringing out, and I was close to hanging up when I heard her cheery voice.

"Hey Tutor Girl! How are you?" She asked.

"Well I am great really, you Tigger?"

"I'm fantastic, as you know my boy is here and we have just being having a great time, lots of romantic nights, lots of hot sex, I mean the other night we were in the middle of-"

I quickly cut her off, "Brooke please, no details about you and Eugene, I think I'd be sick."

"Sorry, I forgot you two get totally weird whenever I mention anything to do with sex"

"Yeah, well c'mon I've known Lucas for most of my life, he is like a brother and believe me a sister does not want to know what her brother gets up to sexually!" I moaned, wanting thje subject to quickly change.

"Uh, whatever you prude!"

"Where is Lucas now?" I enquired, wanting to know if it was safe to talk.

"He is out at the shop why?" She seemed intrigued.

"Well, um, you know how I told you about Nathan?"

"Lucas's hot brother who is also your student that you kissed on the beach then ran away?"

"Well what other Nathan do we know!"

"The one who you said you will not do anything more with because it would be VERY unprofessional and you could lose your job?" She sounded serious.

"Um, you know what Brooke I gotta go, lot of papers to mark and-"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" She shouted.

"Well, technically yes." I whispered.

"Technically yes? Makes no sense, you slept with him so you are like the hot badass teacher that takes away students virginity!" She was laughing.

"Okay, I really am sure he wasn't a virgin, he is so mature for his age and we are only like four years apart!"

"Haley as much as I love to hear that you have had some fun, this is bad" She was serious now.

"Look, I mean okay it's bad, but it's not _that_ bad" I tried to reason.

"You are sleeping with your student, and your best friend's brother, who am I not mistaken lives in the same house as you?" Yeah okay it was bad.

"Yeah, but I love him!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, if she was going to understand any of this she had to know.

"Shit, this is worse than I thought, you love him?"

"Yes, and he loves me, and this whole situation is a mess but we are trying to make it work!"

"Ha, good luck there!" She laughed sarcastically.

"Please don't tell Lucas!"

"You know I won't Tutor Girl, you are my best friend, and if you listened to my earlier advice this wouldn't have happened. But well it seems like it has gone way too far for that, so what I say now is what are you going to do? I mean this can't exactly be easy!"

"Believe me Tigger it's not. It is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I can't leave him, I can't not be with him!"

"Well you both have to be very careful, and as much as I love to know your happy, listen to me when I say this can't work out well." I didn't want to believe her.

"It will work out fine!" I answered.

"Okay... but well the most important question is how is he in the sack?" She giggled, and I felt a large weight being lifted from my shoulders, I didn't want to discuss the possible outcomes of our relationship.

"Oh my god, Brooke. Seriously, it's amazing, I swear he knows exactly what he is doing..."

"Must run in the family" She commented.

"BROOKE! Please!"

"God, chill. Anyway, that's Lucas back, phone me later okay?

"Okay, Brooke, thanks again.

"One last thing Haley, please be careful okay?"

I laughed, "Of course..."

"Bye"

I hung up, not feeling much better from when I phoned. I loved being with Nathan but it really was a challenge, the constant sneaking around was already taking its toll; god knows how I am going to be able to do this for the rest of the year. I closed my eyes, while rubbing my temples, I really needed a rest

."Rough day?" I jumped when I heard the voice, I looked over and noticed Chris Keller waltzing into my classroom as if he owned the place.

"You could say that" I answered, not really wanting to make much conversation.

"Well, you know The Keller could always change that for ya" He winked, walking over and taking a seat on my desk. OH god help me.

"Ha, thanks but um no thanks" I answered, looking down and pretending to mark papers.

"Yeah, so for the duet, I was thinking we should sing "When the stars go blue", but well we need to practice so-"

"Sorry? Who said I was doing the duet?" He really had some nerve.

"Oh well, Turner was getting all angry at The Keller, saying he hadn't sorted out the Christmas show, so I told him you and I were practicing a duet, kinda kept him happy." He smirked.

"You told him I was doing a duet with you? I was actually going to decline "The Keller's" offer" I said sarcastically.

"Good joke and the even funnier thing is you can't back out now, Turner expects you to do this."

He was right, I didn't really have a choice, plus I did enjoy singing, the only problem was it was with this moron, and also what will Nathan think? He sure as hell wouldn't be happy...

"So, you and me, practice after school in the music hall" He winked again, only annoying me more.

"Right fine!"

"Mmmm, your feisty the Keller likes that! Oh and you do know the song right?"

"Yes, I know the song! You idiot, who doesn't?"

"Okay, cool, just checking. Well I will see you in a few hours Miss James"

Unfortunately.

I just nodded as he left, wishing that I had locked my door again, this guy really gets on my nerves. Asking me if I knew the song, who the hell doesn't know that song, it was actually one of my favourites, I often caught myself singing it in the shower. Let's hope he can even sing, if not I am out, I am not up for making a complete fool of myself.

I decided I should text Nathan, he would wonder why I didn't some home after school and then probably worry... I really hope he doesn't mind.

I picked my phone up off my desk and started to type:

**Baby, I won't be home straight after school today.**

**Will be home for dinner though.**

**Hales xoxox**

I was going to tell him the truth, the thing is he would probably only get angry again and I just really don't want to argue with him, we were finally okay again, and we needed to just try and go a while without some drama for a change.

It didn't take him long to text back:

**Okay cool gorgeous.**

**I'll see you at home. :)**

**Looking forward to getting you to myself properly ;)**

**Nate xxxxx**

I was relieved, I was worried he would start asking questions and I would have to lie, I mean technically I am not doing anything wrong, just withholding the truth for a short while. I kept telling myself that over and over but it didn't stop me from feeling guilty as hell about the whole thing.

I tried to preoccupy myself, waiting for my next class to come. I just wanted this day over, just wanted to skip this stupid practice with Chris and go home to Nathan...

But as I continued to work, there was a small voice at the back of my head that kept telling me I shouldn't do this duet, that I shouldn't have anything to do with Chris... and what as even worse, the voice kept saying no matter what I was doing, I should be truthful to Nathan, he deserves that right?

Brooke said 'be careful', so I'm trying to be.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next up is Chris and Haley's practice! What is going to happen? Please review!**


	14. When The Stars Go Blue

_**I'm back! I am a hundred times sorry for not updating in ages, something happened in my real life that evidently stopped me from writing. I am back now and very inspired. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story? If you are please tell me if you liked the new chapter or not? I will be updated once a week.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Haley's POV.**_

This was a bad idea. I knew it. However, there I couldn't say no, Chris had told Principal Turner that we were doing a duet. If I turned round and suddenly said I wasn't doing it, it would be really unprofessional. I couldn't help thinking about Nathan, how would he react to this? I mean last time he saw me talking to Chris Keller he took a complete angry fit, I could only imagine how he would react to this. I decided I would tell him when I got home, explain everything to him and make him realise that it's really not a big deal. I loved singing, it was one of my favourite past times, and not meaning to blow my on trumpet, I did have a pretty good voice. Brooke and Lucas always used to ask me to sing to them, mostly when they were drunk and thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So, Haley… you ready?" I was broken from my though my Chris, standing with his guitar while looking at me expectantly.

"Sure, the question is are you ready?" I replied, cockily.

Chris laughed and started to play the guitar, the familiar song filled my ears and the anxiety I felt about telling Nathan about Chris vanished, I became lost in the music and sang along with Chris.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?  


It was perfect. After the song was finished I looked over to Chris and we both began laughing.

"Pretty good, rock star. I didn't realise you were that good at singing," Chris said, winking as he did so. As much as I found the man repulsive, I did enjoy singing with him, each voice complimenting the other.

"Yeah, we weren't bad," I replied, wanting to sing again. We continued to practice for the next few hours, having so much fun that I completely lost track of time. After speaking to Chris he wasn't s bad as I first though, yes he was a pig, but at times a nice pig. We enjoyed singing the song and kept going until we got it perfect. I quickly looked at my watch seeing it was now 8 o'clock, had we really been here that long? I quickly then checked my phone, 3 new messages and 5 missed calls; all Nathan.

I quickly scrolled through the texts;

**Hey babe, just waiting on you. You've been away awhile now. Miss you. N xxx**

**Haley, where are you? I've tried phoning you and your not answering, I'm worring! N xxx**

**Okay, really? Have I done something wrong? Why are you not replying to me? Please baby xxx**

I giggled softy, what was he like. He really did care about me, I have him a quick to text to let him know that I was going to be home soon, attempting to calm him down. I shook my head again, laughing at Nathan again.

"Something funny?" Chris asked, trying to look over at my phone. I pulled it away quickly, trying to hide it.

"Nothing… just a text I received," I replied, trying my hardest to act nonchalant.

"Mmmm, it didn't look like nothing. Boyfriend?" Chris raised his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed. He could be pretty funny at times.

"No, just my friend. It's Lucas, actually," I lied.

"Oh, the basketball coach, you know I was up for that job…" I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. The image of Chris attempting to put a ball through a hoop. I mean he was a talented musician, but I have a feeling that basketball was not one of his strong points.

"Really? I wonder why you didn't get it?"

"Something to do with me being too good at it, intimidating the students I guess…" I couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

"Yeah, right. I have a small feeling that you couldn't put a ball through a hoop if you tried!" I started to pack my things away, still laughing as I did so.

"I will have you know Haley, Chris Keller is one of the best basketball players there is…C'mon, I'll show you." Before I had a chance to answer Chris began running out the hall and make his way to the gym. I decided to follow, this would definitely be something that I wouldn't want to miss. I ran after him, my heels making it harder for me to run at any proper pace. It was funny running around the school at this time, I felt like I was a teenager again. Minus the fact there were no students, I enjoyed trying to follow Chris, laughing when he nearly fell turning a corner. However, there was a voice in the back of my mind that wished it could be Nathan I was here with, having fun with him. But, I couldn't in public, it was forbidden.

We were finally at the gym and Chris ran over to pick up basketball.

"Watch and learn Miss James," Chris shouted as he threw the ball at the hoop, of course, instead of it going anywhere near it, it went to the right side, smacking the wall. Chris jumped in the air, saying that was where he was aiming.

I continued to laugh at his silliness and walked over, picking up the basketball.

"This is how it's done," I teased, jumping in joy when I made a my free throw.

"Lucky shot, James. You could never be as talented as Chris Keller."

"Dude, you talk about yourself in third person!" I giggled, picking the ball up and throwing it at him.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Chris then started chasing me, I began screaming and started running, making my way out of the gym.

When I was about to open the door, they suddenly opened. I screamed, getting the fright of my life, I halted abruptly and Chris fell into me. We ended up falling onto the floor, both laughing at the state we were in. It was then I looked up, seeing the face of none other than Dan Scott.

"Hades? Was it?" He asked, the smug grin gracing his face.

Chris and I both stood up so we could face him. Chris looked rather confused, boy he was in for a treat.

"No, Haley. I think you have a hearing problem, Mr Scott," I replied cheekily, fed up of this man already.

"Whatever, you are very popular with the men aren't you, Miss James? One day it's both my sons, the next its some lanky, emo dude."

"Wow, you are actually claiming Lucas to be one of your sons now? About time." I wanted to hurt this man.

"Chris Keller feels a little tension, how about we all cool the pool," Chris said, laughing as if he was trying to lighten the situation.

"Sorry, who are you?" Dan asked, confused.

"Chris Keller." Chris extended his arm to Dan's, going for the manly shake. As Dan put his hand down to shake Chris's hand, Chris pulled his hand away, making a funny face at Dan.

If he only knew…

"Haha, I'm only joking man. What's your name?" Dan looked angry, but Chris didn't seem to notice.

Dan decided to completely ignore him now as he turned his attention back to me.

"Do you know where my son is?" Dan asked.

"Which one?" I replied, looking as Chris decided to go practice his jump shot.

"Nathan…"

"He is at home, I believe," I answered, trying to show as least interest as possible.

"You know, for a teacher you are not really that smart. Where is home?" He asked.

I laughed, shaking my head as I turned to walk away.

"As if I would tell you." I then walked past Dan, as I made my way out the gym.

I couldn't stay in the room with him any longer, plus I knew Nathan was waiting for me at home. Nathan, the guy I had to tell about Chris. I mean, I had to. If not Dan could tell him. I continued to worry the entire way home about what was going to happen. How could I tell him? Should I wait till the morning, or do it as soon as I got in? I decided I would tell him straight away, I couldn't lie.

I made my way up the house, excited to finally see Nathan without having to hide who we were. Before I could even put my key in the lock the door swung open and Nathan was taking me in his arms.

"what took you so long?" He asked, not giving me a chance to answer has his lips me mine. I grabbed the back of his neck, I always felt faint when he kissed me. Pushing myself into him, he picked me up and took me inside, never breaking the kiss as he did so. A few minutes later, we finally pulled away. He laid his head against mine, smiling as he did so. I loved his smile, it could change anyone's mood in a second.

"I love having the house to our self," he said.

I nodded in return; still breathless from the kiss we had shared.

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

"Why?" I laughed, wondering what he was up to.

"It's a surprise, come on Haley."

I did as he said and closed my eyes, I then felt his hands cover my eyes as well. He helped me turn around and he started walking me to his destination. Seeing as I have zero coordination, I couldn't work out where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

We then came to a stop, as he kissed the side of my neck from behind me, he then moved his lips up to my ear, his hot breath affecting my skin.

"Open your eyes," he said.

He removed his hands from my face as I quickly opened my eyes, readjusting them to the lights. I couldn't believe it, we were in the kitchen and in front of me everything looked different. The table was all done up with a table cloth and candles, with a bottle of champagne sitting in the middle. There were also rose petals everywhere, with a big trail of them leading to the bedroom.

"Nathan, oh my god. You did this all for me?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course, c'mon," He answered excitedly, pulling my hand to the table. He pulled the chair for me as I sat down.

"I just thought after your long day at work you needed little looking after." He opened the champagne and started pouring us both a glass. I looked at the champagne, then back at him.

"Okay, so I have a fake ID," he laughed. I shook my head, waiting for him to fill his own glass.

"To us," he toasted.

"To us," I replied.

Our glasses clinked together as we both took a sip of the champagne. I loved him, I really did.

"Nathan, this really is amazing. You didn't need to."

"Babe, I wanted to. For you."

He opened the dish in the middle of the table and started to spoon the mac n cheese onto my plate.

I laughed, "I told you it was food of the gods."

"Whatever, Hales. We all know prime rib is so much tastier."

"Mmmm, but you didn't make it," I joked.

"Yeah, well just trying to be good to my girl."

"I like being your girl," I replied, leaning over the table to give him a kiss.

"And I love you being my girl."

We then began to eat our dinner, I was starving from my long day at the school at ended up eating almost two whole plates!

"How come it took you so long today to come home, Haley?" Nathan asked, the question I had been dreading to answer all night.

For some reason, I didn't know why; I lied.

"I was just marking papers and lost track of time…"

Nathan nodded and continued to eat. I was an idiot, I just didn't want to spoil this evening. I mean I was so worried about how he would react about this. Plus, I felt awful after everything he had done for me tonight. I decided I could leave it until closer to the Christmas show to tell him about Chris and I. He wouldn't mind, would he? Something inside me continued to shout at me that he would mind. Of course he would! I imagined if it was the other way around and he was sneaking behind my back, I didn't like that at all. It actually made me feel sick. I just didn't know what today. All I did know was that I wasn't going to tell him tonight, I was enjoying myself way too much to say anything.

"What's up Haley, you seem awfully quiet?" Nathan asked, taking my hand in his, I hated this.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired after today," I answered, not sure how much longer I could keep this up.

"Sounds like you need a massage…" Nathan winked, coming round to my side of the table.

"Most definitely, as long as it's a full body massage."

"Oh, don't you worry babe, a full body massage it is."

Nathan picked me up again, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. We began kissing, his hot mouth attacking mine. There was nothing like it, and it only made me want him more. On his way to the bedroom we heard a knock at the front door. Both startled we jumped apart, panicking. I looked down at all the roses and the champagne at the table. Nathan quickly started to pick the roses up and shove them in the cupboard, as he did this I ran to the table, blowing the candles out and taking the champagne over to the cupboard. Whoever was behind the door was becoming really impatient and knock again, this time a little harder.

"Coming," I shouted, looking behind me to see the place looking semi-normal.

I ran over to the door and swung it open, seeing the face I had already seen once today.

"Dan?" I was surprised.

"Can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" He said, walking in the house without even being invited.

"Believe me, I feel the same," I huffed.

Before Dan had a time to answer, Nathan came to where we were.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan shouted, clearly not wanting to see his dad.

"Hmmmm… I thought Haley would have told you. I already met her today," Dan said smugly.

Nathan looked at me, he didn't seem angry. He then looked back to Dan. Dan began walking further into the house.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing anything?" He said, laughing while he did.

"No, no we were just having dinner," I quickly replied.

Dan walked into the kitchen, while my heart continued beating furiously, I was scared.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Away to see his fiancée." I felt like we were playing twenty questions.

"I see, so it's just you two? Seems a bit inappropriate if you ask me…"

I looked to Nathan who was clearly getting angrier by the second, his fist clenching together.

"Well, it's not. How about you get out and go home?" Nathan shouted.

"Oh, I know it's not. I saw Haley at the school with her boyfriend today," Dan said, as he bent down to pick a rose petal off the floor.

"Yes, inappropriate indeed. Well I'm off, catch you two later," Dan said smugly as he walked out the house.

I was rooted to the spot, scared to look at Nathan. Did Dan know? I mean he picked up a rose petal, who the hell just has rose petals lying about the house unless there is something going on!

"What does he mean your boyfriend, Haley?" Nathan asked, the hurt was evident in his eyes.

"He is just playing games, Nathan. He saw me with Principal Turner earlier, talking about the Christmas shoe."

I couldn't believe it, I had the chance to tell Nathan the truth…

Why didn't I?

Why did I lie?

_**Hope you liked the chapter! So, Haley is lying? But why?**_

_**Please review **_

_**R x **_


End file.
